Sweet Dreams
by kage1586
Summary: Yume is a new girl at high school, and who else is there, but everyone from Inuyasha! With Kagome dodging Kouga's lust and Sango and Miroku gropehitting scenes, this is a strange school. But what does Sesshoumaru have to do with it?
1. It's a new day

__

I do not own IY, I do own Yume, who's full name means "Beloved Dream": this story is in modern day high school, so no going through a well or anything like that…sorry.

****

~*~Sweet Dreams~*~

Miroku's hand groped Sango's behind once again for the 23rd time in the day. She had been counting. "LECH!" 

*WHAM, THUD, BOOM, WHACK, BAM*

Miroku's body was in a mangled mess in the middle of the school hall as Sango clapped her hands together for a job well done.

Kagome walked in the doors and looked at Miroku, "You should know not to do that by now." she held out her hand and Miroku took it with a huge grin.

"Yes, but it is worth the pain." he grinned and groped her. She froze in place and Miroku went pummeling into the floor. 

"Hey! Don't touch Kagome!" Inuyasha came up behind them and smirked at Kagome.

"Thanks Inuyasha." she smiled.

"Feh. He was in my way." he scoffed and walked to class.

Kagome sighed and followed suit with Sango, while Miroku limped in after them.

*****In MATH class (noooooo!!!!)******

"Class…" Miss Kaede said and cleared her throat, "We have a new student." She called the girl's name silently and a girl with black hair with blue highlights. 

"This is Ittoshi Yume." Miss Kaede said and pointed to a chair, "You may sit next to Kagome and Sango. They will help get you situated." 

Yume nodded and walked to the empty seat. Taking it quietly, she looked at Kagome. Kagome, of course, was staring and then blinked, "I'm Higarashi Kagome." she said quietly.

"Hi." she said in almost a whisper. Little did they know that Kouga and his gang was snickering in the corner.

Kouga whispered, "Maybe Inuyasha will like her now and leave my woman alone." he smirked.

"Maybe, but that new girl is pretty. Maybe you should go for her and forget kag-eh?!" his friend found himself at the end of Kouga's fist.

"Don't say that…Kagome is my woman!" Kouga growled and got more comfortable in his seat and looked over to the new girl.

'How odd…her eyes are blue as midnight,' a male thought a few desks away from the girl. His golden eyes flickered and then went stoic again as he listened to the boring lectures of math.

******LUNCH******

"Yume! Over here!" Kagome waved her hand out and Yume walked over quickly. "Here, you can sit with us. I know you've met them in class, but I'll introduce them again. This is…" she pointed to each one as she said their names and warned her of a few things, "Inuyasha, careful…he tends to lose his temper some, Miroku, his hand seems to wander to… 'places'" seeing Yume's face, she nodded, "This is Sango, she's real smart when it comes to most things." she grinned.

"Hi." Yume said and smiled, taking her seat by Kagome and Miroku. His hand started to drift and Sango hit him over the head. 

"LECH!" she yelled and the whole student body looked at her and nodded, knowing what she meant and went back to their business. She leaned behind Miroku and whispered to Yume, "If he does anything perverted or stupid or anything at all, don't hesitate to hit him." she grinned.

"Ok." Yume said, with a huge grin on her face, "I'll do that."]

********Foreign Language: ENGLISH*********

"Hello Kagome." Yume said as she took a seat by her.

"Hey, the others will be here in a minute." Kagome said as Yume had a strange look on her face.

Just then, a tall boy caught Yume's eyes. His hair swung down his back in white locks that seemed to shine. Much like Inuyasha's but in finer condition. His gold eyes locked with hers for a moment and then she broke the gaze, looking at Kagome, "Who is that?" she asked.

"That's Sesshoumaru, the most popular and loved-by-all-fan-girls-guy of the school." Kagome joked and waved her hands around as if swooning over him. 

"Why does he look so much like Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Oh…that's because they are brothers." Kagome grinned.

"Brothers?"

"Well…half. They have different mothers and Inuyasha doesn't like to be around him and doesn't like to hear about him…I don't even think he likes him." Kagome sighed.

"Why wouldn't he? Wouldn't he look up to him? He seems older." Yume whispered.

"No way." Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha wouldn't look up to him even if he was the last person to look up to, even if he is a senior and Inuyasha is a junior." she sighed again. "Can't wait to graduate this place!"

"Aren't you a junior too?"

"Yea. But hey, you can't win them all." she grinned and shrugged, "Here's the Calvary." she pointed as Miroku and Inuyasha came in with their hair all wet and Sango muttering a few obscene things as she sat in front of Yume. 

"Why are you so wet?" Yume asked Miroku, figuring that it would be easier talking to him than Inuyasha.

"Why do you wanna know?" he smirked and leaned closer into Yume's 'personal space.' "Does it excite you, dream girl?" he asked.

Yume's eye twitched as she hit him on the head, sending him plummeting to the ground. "Idiot…I was just wondering." she crossed her arms.

"We were in gym class." Inuyasha growled at the boy on the floor. "Lech here is just being a jackass." 

"Oh. Ok, now was that so hard to say?!" Yume kicked Miroku's foot and he sighed.

"No…" Miroku grinned and sat back up like he wasn't phased at all, "but hey, at least I got close to you."

"Oh yea…and Miroku?" she asked sweetly.

Sesshoumaru's gaze turned to Yume's yell as she hit Miroku with her English book, "DON'T CALL ME DREAM GIRL!" 

'What a strange way to fight…' Sesshoumaru thought of how she hit Miroku about 50 times until he was unconscious. 

Miroku: X_X

Yume looked at the teacher, Mr. Onigumo and swore that he was the devil in sheep's clothing…rather, teacher's clothing. She whispered to Kagome, "Does this guy have a death wish or something? He's spooking the kid at the door out." she pointed to the little boy.

"You cannot come in right now, boy!" Mr. Onigumo yelled.

"But I gotta tell my sister something!" the boy cried.

Yume heard the whole thing and stood up, walked over to the boy, "Who is your sister?" she asked.

"Miss Itooshi! Get back in your seat." Mr. Onigumo ordered.

"My sister's name is Kagome." he said quietly.

"Ok. What do you want to tell her?" Yume asked.

"Get back in your seat!" Mr. Onigumo barked.

"I'm gonna stay at Kohaku's house tonight so she doesn't have to watch me." he said.

"Ok, and your name is?" she asked.

"Souta." 

"Ok. I'll relay the message." she grinned and watched the boy smile and walk off.

"MISS ITOOSHI!" the teacher hit her over the head with the ruler.

"OW!" she cried and took the ruler away and hit him with it, "SELF DEFENSE!" she sneered and walked to her seat, leaned over to a stifling-a-laugh-Kagome, "Souta wanted you to know that he's staying at Kohaku's." she grinned.

"Ok…thanks." she giggled some and then saw the teacher giving them the 'death-glare.'

"Yume…do you want to stay after school?" Mr. Onigumo asked.

"No, sir." she said sweetly.

"TOO BAD!" he barked and she jumped, "You have detention for 2 hours!" he growled and handed her the paper.

"Darn it all…" she sighed and looked at Sango, who stood up and threw a book at Mr. Onigumo.

"SANGO!" he yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"DETENTION!" he ordered.

And pretty soon, Miroku, Inuyasha, and even Kagome got themselves into trouble. When Yume asked why they were doing that, Kagome grinned, "Because you did something that none of us dared too…and besides, we can't let you be in detention alone, can we?" 

"Guess not.." she said quietly. "I didn't mean to hit him, it was just a spur of the moment."

******END OF SCHOOL******

"What?! My woman has got detention!?" Kouga yelled, unaware that his girlfriend was standing right behind him.

"Uh…Kouga…" his buddy asked.

"What?!"

"Ayame just heard and is now going to her car." the boy pointed.

"SO?!"

"YOU BETTER MAKE MY SISTER HAPPY!!" his friend warned and Kouga crossed his arms and went after Ayame. 

"Ayame…" Kouga said and Ayame spun on her heel, slapping him and walking off. "WOMAN!"

She turned around and glared, "I guess that means, I'm not yours?!"

Kouga stopped and glared back, "Why can't you be more like Kagome?!" he demanded.

"Because I'm Ayame!" she turned around and went to her emerald green cavalier that matched her eyes. (I'm a Chevy-girl)

Kouga ran up to her and pinned her to her door. "AYAME!!!!!" he yelled and she covered her ears, "Just what are you thinking turning away from me?!"

"I'm thinking that I have someplace to go!" she slapped him and got into her car, locking the door quickly. She drove off, leaving a cursing Kouga in the parking lot.

"DAMN HER!" Kouga kicked his car and his buddy ran out.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"She drove off!" he pointed to the car that just pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nice one, wolf!" his friend sneered and got into his car, "Now I have to make her see you so YOU can calm HER down!" he drove off.

"Damn my life…how come Kagome doesn't like to be my woman?!" he kicked his car again.

********DETENTION*********

Yume sighed and looked at the clock, "An hour to go…" she looked over to Kagome and Sango.

"Oh, it's alright. It will go by fast since we're all here." Sango smiled.

"Yea and besides, Inuyasha and Miroku are in a 'staring' contest." Kagome pointed to the bickering guys.

"Are you sure they're friends?" she asked.

"Yep, the best." Kagome and Sango both said and then laughed.

Yume got closer to get a better view and what do you know? Miroku's hand drifted and she hit him over the head, "LECH!" and he went crashing into the floor.

"WAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Inuyasha laughed and pointed to Miroku, "I beat you…again!" he smirked proudly.

"I will give you the title now because a very beautiful lady was on my mind." Miroku winked at Yume and she blushed.

"I am not." she crossed her arms and looked over to Kagome and Sango who just rolled their eyes.

"Sure you are--" he paused as they all looked over to the door to see a stoic Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nothing that concerns you, brother." Sesshoumaru said with no emotion and then talked to the teacher for what seemed like hours and then the teacher stood up.

"You are free to go, except you, Inuyasha." the teacher said.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled and kicked the chair, "What I do?!"

"You do not need to be so haste." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, "You do not have to be such a pest either. Perhaps if you greeted me with respect or not at all, I would have helped you out as well." 

"WHY YOU--" Inuyasha was about to lunge at him when Yume stilled him a bit with her hand.

"Thank you very much, Sesshoumaru?" she asked and when he nodded, she continued, "But I was the one that started it so I will stay as long as the others have to." she said proudly.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru nodded and the teacher let them ALL go. 

*****In the Parking Lot******

Yume walked over to Sesshoumaru while the others gawked at her actions. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked and he looked down at her as he approached his Silver Silverado. 

"What?" he said calmly.

"Why did you get us out of there? You had no reason to do such a kind thing." she said.

"I am going out tonight and I need someone to watch over the kid that comes over." 

"So…that would be Inuyasha, but why--"

"Are you stupid naturally or were you raised that way?" he asked, a bit amused.

"Hey now--"

"I wouldn't trust that thing with anything more important than a mouse." he sat in his Silverado. 

"What do you mean? Everything is important, even mice." she caught his attention, "A life is a life no matter which way you look at it."

"Wise words for a young brat." he saw her outraged expression, "Tell that girl, Kagome, that I will drop Rin off around 6." he closed his door and drove off.

"Jerk…" she muttered and walked over to Kagome, "He said he'd drop Rin off at 6." she said and shrugged.

"Ok." Kagome smiled, "Would you like to come over? Mom and grandpa are out of town and Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha will be there."

"5 is a crowd." she grinned.

"Rin will be there." Kagome pointed out.

"True…"

"Come on!" Sango said and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Ok…" she grinned. 'I wonder what Sesshoumaru had to do…' she shrugged off the thought and sighed. 

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"I live 5 minutes from here but I hate walking." she grinned and turned around preparing to walk, but Miroku grabbed her arm.

"No ma'am." he grinned and lead her to his black Camaro, "You can get a ride from me whenever you want." he grinned more.

"I believe that was to hold two meanings." Kagome sighed.

"LECH!" Inuyasha hit him over the head, "Like she needs to be groped in your car! No telling what you do in there!"

"Please! I'm not that bad!" Miroku got a look from all of them that said 'Uh-huh….'

"Yume, don't you worry. I'll give you a ride." Sango grinned, "I have to go check on Kohaku anyway." she smiled.

"Oh, thanks." she grinned and edged quickly away from Miroku to Sango.

"Come on." Sango grinned back and they got into her Civic. (Honda good too)

"Bye!" Kagome waved and then grinned at Inuyasha as they went to their cars and Miroku drove away from the parking lot. 

"I'll bring Shippou by!" Miroku grinned and pulled out.

"Who's Shippou?" Yume asked Sango.

"He's Miroku's brother." she grinned and then continued, "Don't worry, none of us are dating so you aren't in any odd-feeling-place." she grinned.

"Oh…I thought--"

"Nah, none of us are going with anyone. We like being single. It's fun." she grinned.

"Oh…ok." 

"That way no one can get jealous of any of us." she grinned, "Of course, I think that Kagome and Inuyasha will get together." 

"Why do you say that?"

"They are always together, whether in school or not. But Inuyasha's ex, Kikyo who is now going out with a boy named Naraku, won't let Inuyasha go."

"But…then why is she going out with Naraku?"

"Because she wants to make him jealous."

"Does it work?"  


"Yea, but only when he sees them." she pulled into her driveway and they walked in. "Kohaku? Souta?" she called and the little boy from before and another ran out to greet them.

"Hi again!" Souta beamed at Yume, "I hope I didn't get you into trouble." he blushed some and Yume giggled.

"No." she shrugged when Sango grinned.

"This is Kohaku, my brother." Sango pointed to the other boy.

"Hi." he said and then looked at Souta, "We're going to go play Playstation 2 again! See ya around!" they both ran up the stairs.

"There you are Sango." Sango's dad came out and grinned, "Who is this?"

"This is Yume, papa." she smiled. "She's new."

"Ah, she looks very nice."

"She is." Sango nodded, "We're going down to her house and then down to Kagome's for the night, ok?"  


"Since it's Friday, it's fine with me." he grinned and nodded.

Sango led Yume up the stairs into her room. Yume looked around at the tones of pink and black and green. "Original." she grinned.

"Yea it is, isn't it?" she asked and grabbed a bag of clothes, a toothbrush, and a few movies and games. "Coming?" she asked and Yume nodded, following her back to her car.

Yume gave Sango directions to her house and she followed them. When they reached the nice looking house, Sango and Yume got out of the car again and went inside. "My mom and dad shouldn't be home. They were going to go out later today." Yume shrugged and went to her room. Packing a bag and toothbrush, she wrote a note to her parents telling her she'd call from Kagome's house to tell them that she was fine when she got there. 

They left and drove to the shrine. Yume blinked, "A shrine?" she asked.

"Yea. Kagome's grandfather, don't get too spooked out but he's some religious freak that thinks his barriers and note cards can do a world of wonder." she smirked.

Yume shook her head and they walked up to Kagome's door. Not knocking, Sango opened the door and walked in with Yume following. "Kagome?!" Sango saw Kagome in the living room, looking at them.

"Hi." she grinned and when they stepped in the room, they saw Inuyasha on the couch. 

"Hey." Yume and Sango said at the same time and dropped their things on the living room floor and sat on the sofa.

"Want something to drink? I can make some tea." Kagome smiled.

"No thanks." Yume said.

"Nah…not right now." Sango shook her head.

"Feh." Inuyasha put his two cents in.

"Ok…or not." Kagome shrugged and sat next to Inuyasha on the couch. 

********

Sesshoumaru drove up to Kagome's house and walked Rin up to the door, knocking.

Kagome and Sango had their hands full and Inuyasha didn't give a fig what was going on so Yume volunteered to get the door. She walked up and opened it up, blinking. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked and then looked at the little girl. "You must be Rin." she smiled as the little girl nodded.

"Rin is happy to be here." Rin said.

Yume looked up to Sesshoumaru, "Does she always talk in third person?"

"Yes." he said, crossing his arms. "I will be back at 10 to pick her up." he said and turned, running into Miroku. 

"Whoa there man!" Miroku said, patting Sesshoumaru's arm, "Don't run into me, okay?" he grinned and a boy peeked out from behind Miroku.

"Are you Shippou?" Yume asked and the boy nodded, looking at Rin.

"RIN!" he cried and hugged the little girl.

"SHIPPOU!" she klung to him.

"Uh…Yume." Yume said and grinned, looking at the two teenage boys, "Sesshoumaru…" she said and they both turned to her, "If Shippou stays all night like Miroku is, would you like to leave her here with us? Or do you have to give her back to her parents tonight?" she asked.

"Rin can stay. Her parents are out of town and I'd rather not have my father look after her, and I'd never let her stay with my step-mother." he nodded and started to walk back to the Silverado.

"Um…Sesshoumaru?" she called out and he turned. "You're looking awfully sharp tonight. I just wanted you to know." she grinned as she looked at his white tux. 

"Thank you." he nodded and got into his truck, "I will be here around 12 noon tomorrow for Rin." he said and drove off.

"Ah…Yume the peacemaker." Miroku grinned.

"Shut up." she smirked and led them in, and hit Miroku into the doorframe as his hand drifted.

*******

What do you think so far? I hope you like it…

Kage1586

REVIEWS PLEASE


	2. Charades, anyone?

__

I do not own IY, I do own Yume, who's full name means "Beloved Dream": this story is in modern day high school, so no going through a well or anything like that…sorry.

****

~*~Sweet Dreams~*~

Ch. 2 A Night Of Constant Fun…

Yume blinked as Kagome tugged at something in her closet. "Do you need help?" she asked and came around the corner.

"Nope…just fine!!!!!!!!!" the last bit was more of a yell as Kagome fell over with about a billion things on top of her. 

"Kagome?!" Yume started throwing things out of the way as Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha rounded the corner. They all dodged behind the wall as Yume went psycho with all the things she threw.

"Yume?!" Kagome gasped as the last thing was taken off her face and looked up at Yume with a look of deer in headlights. 

"You have too much shit." Yume said stoically and everyone there just burst out into laughter. "What?!" Yume asked, confused.

"You just cursed! It was the first time I ever heard you curse!" Kagome said, giggling some.

"Oh…oh I'm sorry?" Yume asked as she looked over to the others. 

  
"Don't apologize Yume, it's alright." Sango grinned.

"Feh." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Ok?"

"Yes…fair lady of raven hair and midnight eyes that cast the stars…will you--OW!" Miroku looked around and Sango shrugged as Inuyasha blinked.

"Who?" Yume looked behind Miroku to see Sesshoumaru standing there with an unamused look. "Sesshou…maru?!" she blinked and looked at him strangely.

"No girl should have to put up with his lust craves." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and looked at Kagome, "Where is Rin?"

Rin ran into the room and tugged at Sesshoumaru's pants, "Rin don't want to go right now! Rin is playing with Shippou!" she cried and Sesshoumaru glanced at the young boy who was hiding behind Sango.

"Rin…we must go." he said.

"Why?" Kagome butted in, "I'm sorry…but why so soon? You haven't even been gone a half hour…"

"Because my meeting tonight was cancelled." he said and turned to his brother, "I have no plans tonight and therefore I will watch Rin as I promised." he said and looked back at Rin. "We must leave now…"

"Sesshoumaru?" Yume asked and stepped forward as he looked down at her short stature.

"Yes?" his mouth twitched some in annoyance.

"Maybe I'm going out on a limb, but would you like to stay?" she asked and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, "there are 3 girls and 2 guys, and it just doesn't seem fair…" she frowned.

"Well…I can have two of you--OWWWWW" Miroku turned to see Inuyasha glare.

"Two timer!" he growled.

"Dear Miroku…" Sango cued and then slapped him, "LECH!"

"I suppose I could." Sesshoumaru said and surprised them all. "If Rin wants to stay here for longer, it is fine. I will stay and watch her like I said I would." he nodded and saw Rin's smile as she ran back to Shippou.

"Rin can stay!" she squealed as Shippou and her walked back into Souta's room and played some more.

"That's great." Yume smiled warmly, "It will be nice not being the odd one out." she took Sesshoumaru's hand and led him to the couch where they had snacks galore and sodas all over the place.

Sesshoumaru thought and pondered over her words, 'It will be nice not being the odd one out…' he shook his head. So many times he had felt that way…now he could share the feeling…but with someone. 

"What should we play?!" Kagome grinned and pulled out all kinds of games.

"Dunno…" Yume shrugged and stared at everyone, "Any suggestions?" she asked and shrugs were around the world.

"Well that's not helping us in this situation." Kagome sighed.

Sango was in the middle of beating Miroku to a bloody pulp as she looked up, "How bout…truth or dare…"

"Or we could play spin the bot-OW!" Miroku was caught in the middle of his words by Sango twisting his arm behind his back.

"What was that?!"  


"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!" was his answer.

"That's what I thought!" Sango smirked as she let go and straightened herself into a standing position.

Yume just blinked as Kagome rolled her eyes. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were casting death glares at each other. "What about the brothers?" Yume asked and they both snapped their heads up in confusion. "Do you have any suggestions?" she asked.

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms, which was a definite sign of 'no.'

"I do not play games." Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha.

"Ok…" Yume sighed and thought a moment, "How about charades?" she asked.

Kagome beamed as Sango sighed, "The last time we played charades, Miroku pretended to be something that he'd NEVER be in ANY lifetime." Sango shook her head.

"What was he pretending to be?" Yume asked.

"An innocent child." Kagome and Sango both said in unison and laughed afterwards.

"Oh boy." Yume sighed and shrugged, "But why don't we play? It could be fun this time." 

"Oh, it was fun last time, it's just a bit ironic that Miroku would be like that." Sango grinned.

"Ironic is an understatement." Kagome said and smiled.

"I bet it is." Yume nodded.

"Everyone agree on charades?" Kagome looked around and Natasha 'fehed,' Sesshoumaru glared, Miroku smiled and nodded, Sango beamed, and Yume blinked.

"I suggested it, why wouldn't I be?" Yume joked.

"True." Kagome grinned and pulled out the charade box and set it on the floor. "Gather around, people." she grinned and stared at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, "Well?!"

Inuyasha got up and plopped down on the floor by Kagome as Miroku sat on the other side of him. Sango sat by Miroku and Yume sat by her, then stared at Sesshoumaru, "Aren't you gonna join?" 

"I said I do not play games." he said firmly.

"What are you going to do then, watch?" she said disbelievingly.

"Yes." 

"Come on!" Kagome smiled, "Join us."  


"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because it isn't a game!" Yume shook her head.

"Then what would you call it?" Sesshoumaru prodded.

"I would call it a way to have fun." Yume crossed her arms.

"I do not have fun."

"No shit." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome hit him over the head.

"Be nice." Kagome scowled.

"Feh." 

"I guess that means your afraid to?" Yume dared and got wide-eyed glances from everybody as Sesshoumaru's eye twitched.

"I am not afraid." he said with a icy tone.

"Coward." she muttered under her breath and he got up and sat by her, crossed his arms.

"I am no coward either." he shot back and she gasped.

"I didn't think you heard me…" she blinked, "How did you?"

"Maybe we should tell her, Kagome?" Sango whispered.

"Feh, might as well." Inuyasha shrugged. 

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are not just regular humans…"

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru glared and she shut up.

"No one is." Yume shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"If we were regular, there would be no fun in life. Everyone needs flaws or else this world would be boring." she smirked and opened the charades box. "Shall we begin?" she asked.

"Sure…" Kagome dared to speak, and when Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, she picked up a card. "Oh boy…" she sighed and stood up.

She stretched one arm out and had her other arm bent back in the opposite direction. She slanted her arms up and looked at everyone to answer.

"A mythical God?" Yume blinked.

Kagome shook her head and opened her fingers slightly on her bent arm.

"A groper?" Miroku asked with a grin that was wiped off as Sango hit him over the head.

"That's you." Sango glared.

Kagome sighed and spread her legs apart in a stance and looked at them.

"An archer." Sesshoumaru said stoically.

"Thank you!" Kagome breathed out and sat down.

"Point for Sesshoumaru." Sango grinned.

"Are we really going by points?" Yume asked.

"No. They don't count." she grinned and Yume sighed.

"Ok, Inuyasha, go on." Kagome said as Inuyasha picked up a card and growled.

He thought for a moment and then nodded, getting up into a position where he was on all fours, he stared at them.

Yume quirked her head to the side and squinted her eyes as Kagome blinked. Sango scratched her head and Miroku shook his head. Sesshoumaru lifted a brow.

"Bark." Inuyasha said in an unamused face.

"A dog!" Kagome pointed and Inuyasha got back into sitting position.

"I hate this." Inuyasha growled again.

"Ok…?" Yume shook her head and looked at Miroku, "Well?" 

"Now dream girl, don't get hasty." he smiled and picked up a card and read it, smiling.

"This is scary." Sango whispered to Yume and she giggled as Miroku looked around for something.

"Are you a…rescue searcher?" Yume blinked.

"I haven't started yet." he sighed and saw a hat stand, grabbed it and held it in one hand. His other hand was arranged so that his ring and pinky finger were folded while the other two and thumb were straight up. He closed his eyes and waited.

"I got it! A circus freak!" Inuyasha cheered and they all but Sesshoumaru busted out laughing as Miroku opened his eyes to glare.

"Hmmm…" Sango thought for a moment and then spoke up, "A priest?"

Miroku waved his free hand around some indicating for them to be more specific.

"A monk." Sango said in disbelief and he nodded, placing the hat stand back in the corner and sat down next to Sango. He leaned closer to her.

"I'm glad you were the one who thinks so highly of me-OW!" Miroku rubbed his head as Yume glared. "What I do to you?!"

"That's for calling me 'dream girl' earlier." Yume said.

"Oh…" Miroku grinned and his hand started to drift to Sango's rear as she hit him upside the head.

"LECH!"

"I think he will be getting brain damage soon…" Yume sighed.

"Too late for that." Kagome said dryly.

Yume smiled as Sango picked up the card on top and kicked Miroku.

"What I do now?!" Miroku said. "I haven't even done anything!" 

"Yet." Inuyasha smirked.

"Why do I get the hard ones?!" Sango exclaimed and then looked around for anything to use and then her eyes set on Inuyasha.

"What?" he asked and she smirked. 

"This should be good." Kagome grinned as Sango stepped up behind him and made an action like she was bashing him over the head.

"Um…headbanger?" Yume asked, confused.

"No…" Miroku said and lifted a brow, "Killer?" 

Sango shook her hand and then cleared her throat as she pointed to Inuyasha.

"Demon?" Kagome asked and Yume's eyes were in such a whirl, you'd think she was a demon high on ink. 

Sango nodded and waited for another answer.

Miroku sighed, "I have no idea…" 

Sango walked into the kitchen, reached under the sink and got some bug spray and looked for the word. She pointed to the word she was looking for and they all read it.

"Extermination…" Kagome blinked.

Sango nodded and waited more. 

"Demon extermination…" Miroku blinked.

"Close enough." Sango sighed and put the bug spray back and came back into the circle.

"What was it?" Yume asked.

"Demon exterminator." Sango sighed.

"Oh…but why'd you use Inuyasha?" Yume asked.

Sango went silent and handed her a card, "No reason…it's his nickname, right guys?!" she laughed nervously as the others nodded quickly.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and Yume read her card. "Well that's just scary." she thought a moment about how to act it out.

She sighed and got up and pointed up to the ceiling.

"A ceiling?!" Sango spoke up and Yume shook her head.

Yume looked around and saw a picture of a bird hanging on the wall. She pointed to the wings and Kagome quirked her head. "Bird?"

Yume shook her head and looked around all over the place and sighed. She pointed to her head and made a circular motion with it.

"Ring?" Miroku asked and Yume fell over and shook her head as she got up in a sitting position again and looked for an answer from Kagome or Inuyasha who just shrugged.

She turned to Sesshoumaru and didn't think he'd say anything but when he did she almost leaped up in joy that he got it right.

He looked at her and for a moment he was lost in thought and said 'Angel' out of nowhere. 

When she spoke, he blinked in confusion. "You're right!" she beamed and set the card down. "Thank bunnies! I didn't want to confuse you but I couldn't determine how to describe it." she sighed.

"I have a book of all kinds of different angels." Kagome pointed to the bookshelf and Yume glared.

"Well, if I knew that, I would have used it."

"Sorry." Kagome said and smiled. "Now you know."

"Yea yea, your turn, Sesshoumaru." Yume looked over at his dazed expression and snapped her fingers in his face, "Hello?!"

He blinked and stared at them in his usual stoic way and picked up a card. He sighed, walked out to his truck and searched through it.

"Think he got a hard one and is leaving?" Yume asked.

"Nah…if anything that me and him have in common, it's a challenge." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Him and I." Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Him and I is appropriate grammar."

"You learn too much from school." Inuyasha growled.

"You're supposed to." Kagome grinned.

Yume giggled and they all looked at her, "What's so funny?" Sango asked.

"I once read that 'age brings wisdom and age brings death, therefore, wisdom is dangerous.'" she smirked.

They all smiled/smirked and looked at the door as Sesshoumaru walked in with a sword. Yume paled as he unsheathed it. "Uh…swordsman?" she asked and he nodded, sheathing the sword and setting it down on the floor beside him.

Yume blinked and let out a breath that felt like it was in her for longer than a century.

"I was not going to kill you with it." he growled and looked around, obviously bored.

"Sorry, it was just an impulse. Sharp pointy things usually lead to ouchies." she grinned.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked around. "Is this really what you call fun?" he asked.

"Uh…kinda?" Sango said and then thought a moment, "Since Kagome has a library of movies, should we watch some?" she asked.

Yume beamed, "What kinds do you have?!" 

"I have a little of everything." Kagome shrugged.

"Comedy, Horror, Drama, Suspense…" Miroku counted on his fingers and Sango rolled her eyes. 

"How bout comedy?" Sango asked.

"Or suspense." Kagome shrugged.

"Horror." everyone looked at Inuyasha. "What?"

"Horror sounds good." Yume grinned.

"Spooky stuff at night with all the lights off…I'm in!" Sango smiled.

"That means when a scary part comes up, she's gonna be klinging to me…oh yea, count me." Miroku beamed.

THUD

  
SMACK

WHACK

THUNK

Miroku was on the floor in a condition that if any worse, he would have been dismembered.

"Well, what do you say?" Kagome looked around and they all nodded. Sesshoumaru shrugged and got up, sitting on the couch as the others followed suit.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the sofa as Yume and Miroku sat on the couch with Sesshoumaru. Sango put the movie in and sat on the recliner.

"Perhaps I should get up so Sango can sit here…" Yume smiled.

"No, that's alright." Sango smiled, "Really…" she said as she sat back and it turned on the movie: "Rose Red" (Whoo! I do not own Rose Red, it is the property of Stephen King and has an odd way of being spooked out!…But I think it's spooky!)

*******

What do you think so far? I hope you like it…

Kage1586

REVIEWS PLEASE


	3. An odd sleeping arrangement

__

I do not own IY-Rumiko Takahashi or Rose Red-Stephen King, I do own Yume, who's full name means "Beloved Dream"

****

~*~Sweet Dreams~*~

Ch. 2 An Odd Sleeping Arrangement…

After they watched Rose Red, the scene was lit by just a blue screen that appears after the movie, Yume clinging to a pillow out of sheer fright, Sango strangling Miroku for groping her at the scariest places, Kagome burying her face in Inuyasha's shirt, and Sesshoumaru left blinking.

"Was that supposed to be a horror movie?" he turned to Yume, who was peeking out from the pillow and looked at him.

"I will never go out to a garden like that ever again." she said.

"Garden like that?" he asked.

"YES! WITH A BIG SPOOKY TREE! AND IT'S DEAD TILL IT HAS A VICTIM!" she shuttered and buried her face again.

'Amusing.' he thought and looked around. "Now what do we do?"

"Um…" Sango thought for a moment and let go of the blue Miroku.

"I need to clean my room…and paint it." Kagome said and sighed.

"So?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha…at least you could have offered to help her." Miroku said.

"Why should I?" he growled and crossed his arms.

"Because you are a great friend?" Yume asked, getting a strange look from Sesshoumaru. "What?"

After a silence passed, Inuyasha answered for him, "Because he doesn't have friends." he snarled.

"You won't have any friends if you don't help Kagome!" Sango muttered.

Yume sighed as Sesshoumaru stood, stretched his legs and walked to the door, grabbing his sword. "Where are you going?" Yume asked.

"I'm putting this back where it belongs." he growled and walked out. 

Kagome hit Inuyasha over the head, "IDIOT!" 

"What I do?!" Inuyasha was rubbing the welt on his head when they all looked over to where Yume had shut the front door behind her.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked as he got into his truck and looked at her. 

He gave her a blank stare and she sighed, "You weren't going to come back, were you?" she asked.

"I would not leave Rin behind." he said.

"Yes, I know. But you were going to leave and come back to get her, were you not?" she asked and he nodded, admitting that she was right. "Why don't you stay and help paint Kagome's room?" she asked.

He looked at her as though she grew a tail, which wouldn't be so strange since he knew what people, rather demons looked like with tails. "Why would I go into her room?" he asked as though repulsed by such an act.

"Well I know it's not what a gentleman would do but she said it while we were all there…so I figured she wouldn't mind." 

"I do not care what that girl minds. I am not going to go into her room and help her clean it or paint it." he crossed his arms and glared.

"Sesshoumaru…" she hesitated and then glared, "Stop being such an asshole and help out!" she stomped her foot.

His face showed so much shock that she thought it would electrocute him. "What do you know, woman!" he growled.

"I know that you a stubborn jerk that doesn't have a social life and relies on your daddy to make you a man!" she growled.

She regretted her words when he put his keys in the ignition and pushed her aside, slamming the door. "My father is dead." was all he said as he drove away.

"…" Yume hung her head and placed it in her hand, "What an idiot…" she cursed herself and then walked back into the house and growled as Miroku was the first to greet her, apparently he was better.

His hand groped her and she punched him into a wall. "DAMN LECH!" she screamed and everyone looked at her as her face was fuming. Inuyasha ducked near to Kagome and then whispered, "She's scary like that…" 

"Yea…"

Sango blinked and then helped 'peel' Miroku off the wall. "Yume, what is wrong?" she asked and then Yume looked over to Inuyasha and sighed.

"I made a huge mistake." she said and sat on the sofa that was previously occupied by her and Sesshoumaru. His imprint that he left was still there and so was his scent. It was a nice and delicate scent. New York Nights she assumed. (I do not own New York Nights but I love the scent ^_^)

Kagome decided it was best to change the subject, "Well…want to paint and clean? I have extra clothes if you don't want to get your clothes dirty…" she said to Yume and Sango.

Sango shrugged, "I'm fine. I'm wearing clothes that I always wear, oh well. It's called the mall." she smiled.

Yume smirked against her will, she didn't feel the real joy of it though. "I believe I'll just do it in these clothes." she said.

"Now I'm warning you, if you see any corpses in my closet, don't be frightened." Kagome sighed.

Sango whispered to Yume, "She's kidding."

"I wouldn't be very sure…" Inuyasha said, "I mean…ants!" 

*SIGHS*

"Inuyasha, you are braindead." Kagome said.

"No! I gave you that title!"

"It fits you more!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Inu…can we just stop this?" Miroku asked his friend.

"Sure." Inuyasha pointed to Kagome, "As long as she agrees that she had the nickname first!"

"I will not!" Kagome screamed.

"But…Lady of Song…" Miroku said quietly, "He did give it to you first." he said. 

(For you all who don't know, Kagome is actually a song sung by kids when they were young. It's a childhood song in Japan…hehe)

"Shut up Monk!" Kagome glared.

"Monk?" he asked and then remembered charades, "OH!" he hit himself in the forehead.

"You know, if you keep bashing yourself in the head like that, you'll have brain damage…" Yume said, hoping.

"Let's pray!" Sango said and then looked away towards Kagome, "Let's get down to work!" she said and then they started to walk up the stairs.

~*~ In Kagome's Room ~*~

"HOLY SHIT KAGOME!" Inuyasha was the first to say anything and looked around her room. "Where's the way to get to your bed?!" he asked.

*WHACK*

"Pervert! And I thought Miroku was bad!" Kagome put her hands on her hips and looked down at the ground where Inuyasha had a lump on his head.

He muttered a few curses and then got up, "You know…you better be glad I'm helping you." he said.

"Why?" Yume asked, confused.

"Because if he wasn't, he'd kill her." Miroku sighed.

*grope*

"ARGH!" When Yume was done, she had Miroku strung up outside Kagome's window, hanging. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" a squirrel came up out of nowhere and attacked him. 

"Serves you right!" Yume said and left him there. "Let's get started." she said and then picked up a few things in Kagome's room and sorted through them.

"Phew…" Sango said after a while and looked down, "Kagome…you have too much stuff." Sango said and peered out the window to see that the squirrel now had company of another two.

"I know." Kagome said and took the remaining laundry out of her room and into the washer. 

Inuyasha had plopped down on the carpet and growled, "I can't believe this shit." he growled.

"Now we have to paint." Yume sighed and looked at the dull walls. "what color though?" she asked.

Kagome walked in and smiled as she had a few paint brushes and different color paint. 

"I am so afraid." Sango said.

"Me too…" Yume said.

"I AM PLAIN SCARED SHITLESS!" Inuyasha ran to the window, "MIROKU! STOP 'HANGING' AROUND AND HELP US!"

"How in the world do you think I can get out of this?" Miroku yelled back up through the squirrels' furs. There was about 50 now.

Yume sighed, "You can get him now." 

"I was planning on that." Inuyasha muttered and picked Miroku up with one hand, slammed him against the wall and watched the squirrels scatter. "Stupid squirrels…" he said pulling Miroku up inside.

He then untied Miroku and helped him up, patting him on the back, "It's nice to see you again…I was thinking you were getting a bit crazy." he said.

Miroku paled as Inuyasha slapped his back. "Inu--" he said as a squirrel crawled out from the bottom of his pant leg and jumped out the window.

The whole group just blinked for a moment and then laughed hysterically. "Oh no…." Miroku said and then paled more as another ran out the other leg.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" 

Miroku looked around and saw everyone falling over. "Now Miroku…I knew you were popular with everyone, but this is ridiculous!" Inuyasha laughed.

"That was too great!" Yume cackled and held her sides.

Sango was clutching her sides and crying at the same time, "You know, Miroku…I was going to accept if you ever asked me out, but that just…no!" 

Kagome dropped her paint and snorted and then gave a whole hearted laugh. "I do believe the squirrels like 'monks'!" she coughed as she tried to regain her breath.

"What is going on?" a stoic voice said behind them and they all turned to see Sesshoumaru. 

Yume was the first to stop laughing and then looked down.

"Miroku was being ridiculed again." Kagome smiled and then glared at Miroku, "He was attacked by squirrels…"

"And I think they did more than attack just 'him.'" Sango smiled.

"I think they like him in that way…" Inuyasha cracked up laughing again.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes upward in annoyance, "Idiots." he said and walked out, heading towards Souta's room where he knew Shippou and Rin would be. He opened the door and saw the cutest little scene.

Rin was sleeping, curled up in a ball as Shippou was laying a blanket over her and lifting her head ever so slightly to put it on the pillow he had. He looked up, "Oh…Sesshoumaru." he said, a bit scared.

Kagome walked in and smiled, "Aw! You guys gotta see this!" she whispered excitedly and they all looked in at the picture.

A series of 'aws' were said and then they urged Sesshoumaru out of the room. "Let her sleep." Kagome said and closed the door. "It's not hurting no one." she smiled.

Sango said, "Besides, we have to paint her room…"

"Kagome…" Yume said quietly and they looked to her, "What's with all the colors?" she spoke for the first time since Sesshoumaru had came back. 

"We're gonna use them." she said and then gave everyone one paintbrush." 

"It would be wise if you cover your things." Sesshoumaru said and sighed as she grabbed a few sheets. 

"Ok." Kagome smiled, "You're so smart!"

"…" Yume looked away and then looked at the colors: Indigo, Red, Green, Pink, and Gold. 'Gold…like the color of Inuyasha's eyes…and Sesshoumaru's…' she thought.

"Yume?" Kagome looked at her and she blinked. "What color would you like to use?"

"Gold." she said and then gasped, "Unless someone else would like to--"

"I would." Sesshoumaru said and then they looked at him. 

"I thought you weren't going to help." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Shut up, half." Sesshoumaru walked over with his paint brush and dipped it in the pail. "Kagome…do you want us to just paint a particular part?" he asked.

"No…" Kagome shook her head, "Flick it." she said.

"What?" Yume asked and then Sesshoumaru set the paintbrush down, walking out. They figured that he was leaving but when he walked back in with a tank top (I don't use the term wife beater, sorry) and his pants, Yume almost fell over in shock.

"Let's get started." he said as he grabbed the paintbrush and Kagome handed Yume another one.

"Thank you." Yume said and watched as Sesshoumaru flung the paint at the wall, producing a streak of gold. Then she found out what Kagome had meant and did the same. Her streak was about a foot and a half lower than his but that was expected because of her height. 

She sighed as he looked at hers. "I have an idea." he said and she looked up to him. "You get the lower part of the wall and I will get the higher." he said and she looked confused for a moment and then nodded.

She bent down on her knees and flung the paint at the wall, all over actually. Thankful that a sheet was right below her, none of it got on Kagome's floor.

Kagome had taken a wall next to Inuyasha, "Hey…I think Yume likes Sesshoumaru." she whispered and Inuyasha's gaze locked with hers as she nodded. "We gotta get them together."

"Are you nuts?" he asked in a scowl and then lowered his voice, "Like my brother has a social life."

"Ah…so you do consider him your brother." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha looked taken aback. 

"Feh." he said and flung some red paint up as she flung green up.

Shippou walked in and blinked, "Miroku?" he asked and the boy looked over with his indigo paint brush in hand.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Rin is crying." he said, sadly.

Yume looked over as Sesshoumaru's hand stopped in mid fling as he heard the news.

"Why is she crying?" Miroku asked, Sango walking up beside Miroku.

"I don't know. She's crying in her sleep…" Shippou said and Yume put her brush down and walked out and into the room where Rin was. She knelt down and brushed the girl's hair.

"Rin? Rin?" she said over and over and then listened as the girl started to speak in her dream. Sesshoumaru hovered in the doorway.

"Should we go in too?" Miroku asked.

"No." Kagome said and then turned to the others, "Let them be." she turned to Shippou, "You too."

"K." Shippou said and then looked up at the walls. "Whatcha doing?"

~*~

"Rin?" Yume asked again.

"Don't---" Rin whispered and sweated.

"Don't what?" Yume asked and then picked the girl up in her arms, laying her cheek against the girl's forehead. She whispered something that seemed to relax Rin. Sesshoumaru stayed silent.

"Don't leave…" Rin said and then clung to Yume's hand.

"I won't." she said and then rocked back and forth, holding Rin. "What's wrong, Rin?" she asked again.

"Rin scared." 

"Why?" Yume looked up and saw a shadow in the window. She would have been terrified but then she saw Sesshoumaru's golden orbs shine on her and then look out the window.

"Rin is alone." Rin whimpered and sniffed.

"No you're not." Yume whispered and clung to the girl more, "You're not gonna be alone. I'm here." she said.

"Momma and Papa…" Rin trailed off.

"What about them?" she asked, trying her best to comfort the girl.

It was the most that Sesshoumaru had ever heard the girl speak. He had told Yume that he babysat the girl but the truth was far from it. His father, before he died, had adopted Rin. When his father died, he felt it was his job to be a father like figure to her. Rin had been through so much in her younger years that he couldn't turn the girl away. Besides, he had grown attached to her, but he wouldn't admit it, however it was clear to everyone.

"Momma and Papa…died…" 

Yume brushed her hand along Rin's cheek and felt a tear. "Rin…what do you mean they died?" she asked and Sesshoumaru's head fell against the window as he thought. The coolness of the glass helped him with his thoughts somehow.

"Papa…kill…" she said in a choked sob.

"What do you mean?" Yume was more confused than she could remember. 

"Papa killed Momma…and then killed…him…Rin is alone." she sobbed and unconsciously buried her face in Yume's shirt.

Yume's eyes softened even more as she rocked the girl more. "It's ok Rin…I'm here."

"Will you leave Rin?" she asked, muffled by sobs in Yume's shirt.

"No. I will never leave." Yume wished she could believe those words but this was not her place. She wasn't supposed to comfort this girl. She hadn't gotten comforted much in her past and she didn't really know how to do it.

When Rin had calmed, Yume got up and walked to the bed. Setting the girl down and covering her up, she sighed and started to walk off but a tiny hand clung to hers. She looked back and then looked at Sesshoumaru who shrugged.

"Don't…leave…" Rin sniffed and then Yume knelt by the bed and laid her head down. 

"Alright, Rin." she said quietly and closed her eyes, thinking of all the things that she has hated in her life but yet, Rin's was much worse. How selfish she was to think her life was awful…

"Yume…" Sesshoumaru said and walked up to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that earlier…" she said.

"It's alright. You didn't know." he replied.

"But I still should not have said such cruel things." she retorted with a snort, "I can't believe I have become so rude…"

"It is fine." he said a bit irritated.

"No it's not." she said and he knelt by her and glared.

"I said it's fine."

"Just because you say it's fine doesn't mean it isn't." she said and closed her eyes again, not wanting to stare into his orbs of gold. Then she realized something, "Sesshoumaru?" she said as she opened her eyes again.

"Yes?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"Why are your eyes glowing?" she asked.

"Because of my heritage." he said, clipping it short.

"And what is that?" she probed.

"Demon." he said and her jaw dropped.

"No. It can't be true…" she said.

"Why can't it be?" he asked, annoyed even more.

"Because…demons are cruel and terrible…" she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." he said dryly. "Why do you think all demons are the same?"

"Because…my stepfather was a demon and…his friends…and they were all so terrible…" she said.

He had enough of the 'demon bashing' so he said with great wisdom, "Just because you are human, do you think you are all good?" he asked. When she shook her head, meaning that you can't judge someone because of how someone else is, he went on. "Then how can you say that just because I am a demon, I'm cruel and terrible?"

"Oh…I never thought of it that way…" she said sadly and looked at Rin. "And Rin is…"

"Human."

"Ah…." she nodded.

"Just because of myths and legends that tell you that demons are terrible, it doesn't mean it's true. You cannot say that all humans are good because you only know good ones. There are terrible ones and some are even worse than demons." he said.

"Yes…I'm sorry for judging you so unfairly." she said.

"It's alright." he said and then sat down against the side of the bed, closing his eyes which cut off the glow but the moon still shone in and she saw his face in the light. 

"It's odd…"

"Hmm?" he made a sound and stretched some.

"The way that your eyes shine…does that mean Inuyasha is a demon too?" she asked.

"Half." he spat.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, wanting to ask why they didn't get along. Was Inuyasha like some stepchild?

"Hmmm?" he asked, quite annoyed.

"Never mind." she said and closed her eyes again.

~*~ After Painting the Room~*~

Kagome looked in and saw Yume grasping Rin's hand as she knelt by the bed. Then she looked at Sesshoumaru whose arm had somehow wrapped around Yume's waist as he was turned and facing Yume's face.

"Aw…" Kagome closed the door and went to the others downstairs. 

"What are they doing?" Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms.

"Shush! They're sleeping." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Ooohh…so they did get to home base?" Miroku asked.

"I don't think they would have gotten to 1st." Sango said and smiled.

"Why do you say that?" Miroku asked, covering Shippou's sleeping form up on the couch. 

"Because…it's Sesshoumaru." Sango smiled more, "He's so…mean."

"Sesshoumaru isn't as bad as you all think." Inuyasha said quietly and looked away.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked over to the halfling.

"Feh." he brought up the sleeping bag around him and laid his head on his elbow and closed his eyes.

Kagome took a sleeping bag and knelt by him, rearranging it so she could sleep facing the opposite way and laid down, closing her eyes.

Sango on the other hand, ordered Miroku to go to the other side of the room if not another room. And of course he had his comments but in the end, he obeyed and slept on the far side of the room.

In the middle of the night, Inuyasha's arm clung to Kagome's small delicate frame and Miroku had not moved an inch but rather Sango went to his side as he tossed in his sleep. She laid a hand on his bicep and he relaxed as she laid there and clung to his hand with a scar on it and slept.

*******

Well…that's an odd thing. Sango going to Miroku? Who knew…and Sesshoumaru does not know that he's holding Yume…none of them do accept for Sango holding Miroku's hand.

Kage1586

REVIEWS PLEASE


	4. An Angelic Demon?

__

I do not own IY-Rumiko Takahashi, I do own Yume, who's full name means "Beloved Dream"

****

~*~Sweet Dreams~*~

Ch. 4 

Yume blinked as light shown in through the blinds. Rin was already awake and smiling at her. 

"What?" she blinked more and then tried to get up but then felt a weight on her. 

She looked down and Sesshoumaru had somehow laid his head on her lap as his arms wrapped around her waist. She blushed furiously.

'Do I wake him up and upset him or embarrass him or do I just let him sleep and then be mad at me?' she wondered. 

A bit of perspiration caught her eyes. He was drenched in sweat as he clung to her as though he was afraid of something. She couldn't let him go on like that and suffer through his nightmare or whatever.

She put her hand over his forehead and lifted his wet hair. "Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru?" she said over and over and then shook his shoulder some.

Rin just sat there and blinked, "Why is Lord Sesshoumaru wet?"

"I don't know." Yume said and then shook him once more. That…was a mistake.

His grasp tightened and his nails turned into claws, ripping her skin. She cried out in pain and he got up quickly. Looking at her as though she was insane, he lifted a brow. "What is your problem?" and then he caught the sent of it. Blood.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and felt wetness. She brought her hands around and looked at the blood dripping. "Oh…dear?" she blinked and swallowed hard. "That…is not good."

Sesshoumaru, for a moment wondered what happened and then remembered someone calling his name in his dream. He took her hands in his and brought her up, turning her around.

"Ow!" she cried as he lifted up her shirt and touched around the claw marks.

He turned to see Rin who had just gasped. "Yume hurt!" Rin cried and jumped up to look at her back too. 

Sesshoumaru put Yume's shirt back down and told Rin to go get Kagome and Sango. Rin nodded and ran out the door.

Rin ran down the steps and to the living room where she saw Inuyasha clinging to Kagome's middle and Miroku and Sango with their hands entwined. 

She ran over to Kagome and tripped over Inuyasha. Inuyasha sprung into the air and looked around. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he yelled and looked down at the little girl who was crawling over to Kagome, who was rubbing her eyes. 

"Hmm?" Kagome blinked and looked at Rin, "Hey Rin, what's the matter? You look scared."

Rin was out of breath but tugged at Kagome's hand, "Come on! Yume need your help!"

Kagome's attention ignited as she got up and ran up the stairs. Rin woke Sango up and told her that Yume needed help.

By the time Kagome got into the room, she was amazed at what she saw. 

Sesshoumaru had made Yume lay down on her stomach and had taken her bloody shirt off. She had a blanket around her upper back as he looked at the marks. He turned to Kagome, "I need some medical items. Where do you keep them?"

Kagome blinked and then put her finger up as she ran out and into the bathroom. She grabbed the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet and ran back in the room, almost falling over Sango.

Sango took the kit and handed it to Sesshoumaru who was kneeling by Yume. Yume was wincing as he took a swab and alcohol to her back. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! THAT HURTS!!!!" was what made Miroku and Inuyasha run up to the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother who had just cleansed the injuries. 

Miroku peered over Sesshoumaru's shoulder and said, "It seems he stabbed her about…10 times."

"I did not stab her…with a knife." Sesshoumaru said and took out the gauze. Kagome had gotten some warm water and he wetted it. "Get on your knees and hold the blanket." he said firmly.

Yume whined as she did what she was told. Clinging to the cloth, he put the gauze on her and wrapped the bandage around her. He would reach in front of her, grab the bandage with the other hand and repeat it.

Yume would be blushing right now had she not hurt so much. He knew this was beyond personal space but he couldn't just let someone else do it. It had been his bloody fault! Literally bloody! He growled as he stretched out more and then took a clip and fastened the bandage.

He looked around, "Do you have another shirt?"

Yume nodded and grabbed her bag. She had to go out of the room and into the bathroom to change as Miroku's hand drifted towards her. She backed away quickly as the sight of his hand came into vision, knocking into Sesshoumaru. He caught her and set her right up with his hands on her shoulders, careful of not hurting her more.

She nodded her thanks and Sango restrained Miroku for a while Yume passed. She closed the door and took the blanket off, replacing it with a black shirt that had an angel in fire that read, "Oops? I went to hell." (I once actually had that shirt…cept I 'outgrew' parts of it lol, it sucked--my fave shirt too)

She looked at herself in the mirror and threw cold water over her face. She breathed heavily and then winced. 'Note to self…don't breathe.' she thought and walked out, meeting the others in the room.

Sesshoumaru had taken her shirt and some stuff he had brought and sat on the bed. He scrubbed at the blood stains and growled. Rin was sitting by him and then looked up, "Yume! Are you okay?!" Rin got up and ran to her.

Yume smiled and picked Rin up, wincing a bit as her injury stretched as she bent down some. "I'm fine." she said with a smile but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could smell her pain. It was like an aroma that they knew first hand.

"Rin was so scared!" Rin cried and clung to Yume.

"It's okay." Yume smiled more and nodded to Sesshoumaru, "I'm not hurt anymore. Sesshoumaru took care of that."

Rin sniffed, "I know but you were crying."

Inuyasha and the others saw a flicker and looked over to Sesshoumaru's eyes as he was oh-so-intent on getting the blood out of Yume's light blue shirt. Yume and Rin, however, didn't notice it at all for Yume had started to tell Rin a tale.

"…and then her father had left her and her mother." they all looked back over to her.

Rin's eyes widened, "What happened then?"

Yume sighed softly, "The girl's mother remarried a mean man."

"Why did he do that?" Rin blinked and tugged on Yume's hand.

Yume smiled slightly, "You see, the man was very nice…until they were married. Then he would hit the girl and her mother and he'd insult them and say things that should never have been said."

Rin's eyes widened more, "But…why didn't they know that he was a mean man?"

Yume smiled at the girl's curiosity. "Because looks can be deceiving."

"What's that mean?" Rin asked and the gang, all but Sesshoumaru, Yume, and Rin stayed where they were.

"Deceiving…it means that just because you see something pretty or wonderful, it doesn't mean it is."

Rin tilted her head, "What could ever be like that?"

Yume smiled, "A rose has prickly thorns. They are beautiful to look at but if you don't handle them carefully, you can get hurt." she paused and glanced over to Sesshoumaru, almost sure he'd looked at her at that moment. But when she saw him, he was still trying to get that blood out. "You don't have to do that." she said with a small voice.

Sesshoumaru looked up a moment and paused. "It's my fault, I'll clean it."

Yume shook her head and he was befuddled for a moment until she spoke, "No, Sesshoumaru. It's not your fault you had a nightmare. No one can prevent them."

Rin looked over to Sesshoumaru and then looked at Yume, "Sesshoumaru had a nightmare?"

"Yes." Yume nodded.

Rin smiled at them both and then said, "I'm glad I'm not the only one that has nightmares."

Yume laughed, "No, Rin, everyone has nightmares."

"Do you remember yours?" Rin asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, "Do not impose on her thoughts, Rin." he said calmly and then went back to cleaning the shirt.

"Sorry." Rin said softly and looked down at her hands.

Yume smiled, "Yes."

Rin looked up, "I'm sorry."

Yume grinned more, "Rin, I do remember some of my nightmares."

"You do?" Rin asked and then was all ears.

"I don't mind at all telling you what my nightmares were. They are just things we are afraid of."

"Fears are worthless." Sesshoumaru grumbled.

Yume looked at him and smiled, "No, not really." she paused and then continued, "It just makes you know what you can't go through."

"Can't is not in Sesshoumaru's dictionary. He told me so." Rin smiled, proud that she had remembered such a thing.

"Can't is in everyone's dictionary, regardless of if you believe in yourself or not. There are just some things you can't do." Yume said and smiled at the girl. "We can't live on the sun, can we now?"

Rin shook her head, "No…not really."

"See? We can't do that so can't is in everyone's dictionary." Yume raised her chin a notch and smiled more.

Sesshoumaru, busy with the shirt, heard the explanation, 'Amusing…I would have not thought of that.' he thought to himself, 'Logical though.'

Rin smiled back, "Would you tell me some of your nightmares?"

"Sure, kid." Yume smiled and sat on the floor, biting her tongue and trying not to wince as she shifted position. Sesshoumaru watched her through hooded eyes to make sure she didn't kill herself.

"Goodie!" Rin sat down in front of Yume and leaned over as Yume leaned towards her. 

"Yep!" Yume grinned and then started her story…

~*~

Glass windowed buildings surrounded her. She was with her real dad and her mom--the glass was the walls--there were no bricks, just beams holding the structures together.

Yume's attention locked over to a dark alley with a tiny tingle of silver. She begged her parents not to walk any more and to go back. 

It was dark and all of a sudden…

BANG! BANG!

Yume stood frozen, seeing her parent's bodies fall to the ground. She peered at them with clouded eyes and tears falling. 

"Momma…Papa!" she cried and edged away for she knew if she went any farther, she'd be slain as well. Brutally killed for the fun of it.

She turned and fled. 

Alone. 

No one was there.

No one cared for the little girl…

~*~

Rin's eyes had grown so big that Yume thought they'd never dilate again. "That was just one of your nightmares?!" 

Yume nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"I thought that you had a happy life. How could you dream of something so…sad." Rin sniffed some.

Yume shrugged, "I don't really know."

Sesshoumaru had stopped and looked at Yume's hooded expression as she had told the story. How her voice became strained as she told of how alone she was. Was that really a nightmare? Or was it just a nightmare…he silently hoped it was a nightmare.

Yume was laughing at Rin's funny face. Rin has tried to cheer Yume up and rolled her eyes up and stretched her face some as her mouth formed an O. 

Yume held her sides as Rin told a cute blonde joke that she had learned from a friend of hers. 

"A Russian guy said "We were the first in space!" and then an American said, "So what?! We were the first on the moon!" then a blonde girl said, "Well, us blondes will be the first on the sun!" the two looked at her and then one said, "But it's hot and bright! You'll burn up!" and the blonde rolled her eyes and said, "DUH! THAT'S WHY WE'RE GOING AT NIGHT!" Rin giggled.

Yume fell to her side and tried to stop laughing. She was humoring the girl. The joke wasn't that funny but it was okay to keep the girl's hopes up at her own expense.

Sesshoumaru's mouth slanted a bit and then he looked to Rin, "Rin, could you go play with Shippou for a while?"

Rin looked up bewildered and then smiled, "Of course! We have to be at a business meeting!" she grinned.

Sesshoumaru smirked. The way kids played today--business meetings? Sounded like him.

Rin stuck out her tongue in disgust, "But that means we won't be around each other for a long time! You know how that's like! We're never talking no more!"

Sesshoumaru's smirk faded. Sounded like him.

Yume smiled at Rin as the girl waved and pranced out the door. She peeked her head in again and smiled, "Get better, okay?!"

"I will." Yume promised and smiled as Rin closed the door quietly.

Sesshoumaru put the shirt down and came over by Yume. Looking down at her, he lifted a brow. 

She couldn't believe how tall he was! Standing by him was bad enough but this guy was like…50 feet tall now! And then some…she snickered, 'Tall…' 

His brows made a furrow as he saw her snicker, "What are you thinking about, child?"

Yume glared, "I'm not a child."

Sesshoumaru knelt beside her and she edged away some. "I'm not going to stab you again." he muttered.

"It's not that…" Yume said quietly and he nodded.

"Come on, get up." he said and she took one of his hands. His other had buried itself in the back of her neck, slid down some and touched her shoulder blades.

For such a egotistical rude guy, he was very gentle with her. He had basically lifted her off the floor with one hand. He made her let go of the other hand and slid his hand beneath her knees.

"You really don't have to--" she began and he shot her a glare.

"I do." he muttered and picked her up, looked at the bed that Rin had slept in and then laid her on it.

"But I don't like to be such a burden--"

"Enough." he said calmly and took the sheets and blankets and covered her up neatly.

"Damn you!" she cried and slapped him then gasped, pulling her hand back.

A muscle in his jaw clicked into place and he took her by the shoulders and dragged her into sitting position, glaring daggers in her eyes.

She struggled and tried her damndest to get away but to no prevail. There was no way she could escape his overwhelming masculinity. He was twice her size and pure muscle, like hell she could get away!

He growled and his golden eyes flickered with anger, "What was that for, brat?!" 

She closed her eyes and tried to pull away. 'Maybe…just maybe if I close my eyes for a while and then open them, it will prove to be a nightmare…another one…oh please!' she cried out some as his fingers dug into her shoulders.

He growled and threw her down on the bed and stood up. She scurried over to the wall, still on the bed and trembled. She could have been attracted to anyone but an abusive asshole. That's not what she had in mind---

~*~

"Momma! Momma!" a small little girl that resembled Yume ran up and klung to her mother's leg.

"Now now, darling. Don't get all sad. I'll be back in a little while. He is going to watch you." she nodded to her newlywed husband.

The girl klung more and sniffed, "But I want to go with you!" she trembled as her mother knelt down.

"You can stay here. It will only be a little while." her mother kissed her forehead and then she left in the car.

"Come here." a loud booming voice made the child go rigid as she turned to the man.

'I don't want to…' she thought and shivered in fear.

"Come here." he said again in an order.

She didn't want to. But she knew she had to. If she tried to run, he'd catch her. If she tried to hide, he'd find her. If she tried to scream…he'd do something she didn't like at all…in the privacy of the house, of course.

He was tired of waiting for the small mite and took a few strides, took her by her ear and pulled her with him. She cried out some and followed suit. She wanted to run, to flee but if she tried--the door slammed.

You couldn't hear them outside but the cries to stop were echoing the hollow house. The girl…was trapped.

~*~

She trembled and closed her eyes, a tear that she forbade to fall…fell.

Sesshoumaru caught sight of it and wiped it away with unusually soft hands. She opened her eyes in shock as he took out the medic kit again. He sighed, "Your wounds have opened again because of me."

She didn't even think of it. She blinked and then felt the wetness of blood stream some down her bandage. She whimpered and winced as he pulled her away from the wall and turned around. "Put the cloth on again."

She silently thanked him in her mind for not looking. She hated herself…her scar that would seal any chance of her body making her feel perfect. That stupid scar…she sniffed some and took the shirt off. She then took a sheet and wrapped it around her chest.

He heard her sniff. He didn't turn around because he thought it was just because she was in pain. What he didn't know is really what kind exactly. He didn't know the pain that she harnessed and tried not to show, especially to young Rin. He just…didn't know.

He turned slightly and saw her sitting on the floor, not facing him and clothed as he had instructed. He picked up the kit and knelt behind her. His quick hands were skilled at such tasks so in a matter of seconds, the bloody gauze was gone and he was cleaning the wound again.

She could feel the gentle touch of his fingers as he steadied her by holding her arm. The gentleness was there but she could still feel the strong hold he had on her--and not just her arm, she added to herself.

He then made sure her hair was up in a bun, even though it was messy, and then wrapped more bandages around her small frame. 

When he fastened the clasp, he sighed. Sniffing her shirt and getting an odd look from Yume, he threw the shirt on the blue one.

When she reached for it, he stilled her. "Sesshoumaru! Give me back my shirt! What the hell am I gonna wear?!"  


Sesshoumaru put his hands over his shoulders and pulled his tank top (wife beater) off and handed it to her.

"OH HELL NO!" Yume fell over as she scurried away, "I AM NOT WEARING YOUR SHIRT!"

"You have no choice." he glared and tugged her back, placing the shirt in her arms.

"I HAVE A CHOICE!" Yume shot back and he glared. 

"Just put it on."

"I will not." Yume crossed her arms.

"Don't make me have to put it on you." Sesshoumaru glowered.

"You wouldn't dare." she spit back.

He held her still as he slipped the shirt over her and took the sheet from under the shirt and put it on the bed.

"IT'S HUGE!" Sesshoumaru gave her an amused look and she blushed, "I…meant the shirt…on me…"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and if he enjoyed the view, she couldn't tell by his masked features. Truth be told, he couldn't remember when he saw anything more wonderful. She had tried to bring up the front some and he turned away, smirking.

She didn't catch the smirk though as she turned away from him and closed her eyes. Biting her tongue, she quickly started to make the bed.

Hearing the ruffling of the covers, he turned to see her movements. He strode over in about two to three long strides and then stilled her by placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, startled as he pulled her away from the bed.

"You should rest." he said calmly as though when he touched her, he felt nothing. But his pulse was racing…he just hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Sesshoumaru…thank you." she nodded and he looked at her.

'Why am I attracted to a tiny morsel like her…there is something…strange…' he shook the thought out of his head and made her lay down.

"Go to sleep."

"But--"

"Now." he said in a monarchial voice. As though he was king, she nodded and drifted into slumber.

He knelt down beside the bed and took her hand and sighed, 'Something…about you…' he thought and watched over her as though he just forgot he was a demon and became more of her guardian angel.

He would…

Become that angel…

The one that would protect her from everything…

Anything…

Even at the cost of his life--

*******

HMM?! A demon changing it's claws to wings? It's slits for eyes for a halo? What will happen?!

Kage1586

REVIEWS PLEASE


	5. A Meeting to 'Sense'

__

I do not own IY-Rumiko Takahashi, I do own Yume, who's full name means "Beloved Dream"

****

~*~Sweet Dreams~*~

Ch. 5

Yume awoke to a strange feeling. A warmth of something…or someone. She looked over and was surprised to see that Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep holding her hand. She smiled and tugged her hand free of his grasp. She pulled Sesshoumaru's shirt up some and then a thought popped into her head.

This was Sesshoumaru! And she had his shirt! On her! She sniffed the shirt some and smelt his masculine scent on it and smiled to herself. She looked over to the still sleeping teenage boy and looked over his head. 

His silver locks were moved to the front of his shoulder, why, she didn't know, nor did she care. She just caught a "great" glimpse of his wide, broad shoulders and lean muscles. Her heart pulsed quicker at the mere sight of him and she had to tear her gaze from his beauty.

Sesshoumaru's fingers twitched some and her eyes moved towards them. So long and experienced with hard work. She could tell that he was not one to like construction or anything but those fingers had seen paper cuts and ink blots. She grinned at the thought of it.

~*~

Sesshoumaru at a HUGE desk in a LONG room doing some paperwork and all of a sudden…SPLAT.

"Of all the obscure inks in the country of Japan, and perhaps the world, this ink must be the one I chose! I cannot write with such a rebellious color to have stained my pale skin, let alone my wonderful, and so beautiful sleeves of my favorite business suit! I will not tolerate such a thing! Maids! Maids!"

~*~

She didn't realize he was awake till she was tapped on the shoulder because she was giggling. She started and then looked at him with awe.

"Are you alright or have you finally gone insane?" he asked, his hair slightly mussed.

Long Silence…

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

By the time Yume was done, Sesshoumaru was in a state of blinking and wondering whether to put her in a padded room and straight jacket.

Yume had calmed down when her sides began to ache and her sore spots were unbearable. Sesshoumaru shook his head and got up, stretched some because his legs and back were sore and turned to her. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes." she smiled widely and then turned to the door. "Um…what happened to everyone?"  


Sesshoumaru shrugged, went to the window that shown out the front of the house and smirked, "It seems they have left to go have some oddities that they call fun."

"You mean what I call fun?" Yume said defiantly.

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to her, "Do you wish to go have this…'fun?'"

Yume rolled her eyes, "Fun is not fun if you're alone."

Sesshoumaru blinked, "Fun is not fun?"

"Nope." she smiled and tried to sit up. He casually walked over and supported her. "Sesshoumaru, I can manage." she snickered.

He chose to ignore the snicker as well as the last words she said as he pulled her up gently.

"What about Rin?" Yume asked and Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"No. Rin may have went with Shippou and Miroku."

"Why Sesshoumaru!" Yume played a drama queen to a T, "You…know their names?!" she giggled as he gave her an unamused look.

"I will refuse to acknowledge that comment." he said stoically.

She lifted a brow, "You already have by answering that comment."

He shook his head and helped her up. 

"Sesshoumaru…" she started and he looked at her with a questionable face, "When do you want your shirt back? I should get back to the uh…house…" she kind of quieted down some and Sesshoumaru caught the hint of a choked back sob.

'What is going on…' he wondered and shrugged, "Whenever you wish to return it. It is but one shirt." he said as though he didn't care at all.

"Good…I will return it perhaps next weekend?" she asked.

"Why so late?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Oh…well, you said it didn't really matter and I didn't think you'd want the girls at school getting the wrong idea or anything…"

"I will pick you up Monday." Sesshoumaru said, cutting her off.

"Excuse me?" she asked, bewildered.

"I will pick you up on Monday…for school…" he said so she could understand more of his talking, as if it was that hard to.

"No…I walk and my dad…he wouldn't let--"

"He wouldn't let you ride in my truck?" he asked, bewildered.

"Well…"

"Or is it because I am a male?" he asked in a casual tone.

"That…would be more like it." she said apologetically.

"I will talk with him."

"WHAT?!" she didn't mean for that to come out so odd but…damn! 

"I will speak with him today as I drop you off at your house." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"He's ummmm…" she paused and then swallowed, "at work…yes, at work." she hoped he would take the bait.

"Alright." Sesshoumaru shrugged, "I will talk to him on Monday morning. Surely we can work something out."

"Uh…please don't?" she asked and he looked at her. Really looked at her. Her eyes were stricken with fear and pain. Why was that though?

"Yume, I will speak to your father." he said calmly and picked up a few of the things and headed down the stairs.

"NO!" she ran after him, past him and stopped in front of him, "PLEASE!" she cried and he was startled. 

'What has shaken her up so much?' he thought and then coolly said, "Nothing you can say will change my mind." he said and brushed past her. "Get ready, we're leaving in a few minutes."

Yume paled. He was a cruel, heartless, assholic, average teenage boy! He didn't care about her at all! What was she supposed to do?! Offer herself so he wouldn't go meet her father?! 

Sesshoumaru stepped out the door, "Good day, Mrs. Higarashi." he gave a curt nod and held out his hand for Yume, "Please, Miss Ittooshi."

Mrs. Higarashi smiled and waved, "Have fun!"

"Yes, ma'am." Yume said politely and walked out without taking his outstretched hand. She waited for him to unlock the passenger door and close the door behind her. He then went in front of the truck and opened his door, climbed inside and shut the door. 

"Seat belts." he instructed and she nodded, putting hers on as his snapped in place. He started the engine, placed the truck into reverse and backed up out of Kagome's driveway, threw the engine into drive and drove towards Yume's house as she gave directions.

He pulled in front of her house and placed the truck into park. Getting out and quickly getting to her door before she could, he opened it. He waited as she got out hesitantly, waiting for any moment her father to come out.

She knew he was there. The car was there. She paled as she saw the living room blinds move. She tensed and backed back into Sesshoumaru's truck.

"Yume?" he asked, a tad concerned and then looked over. The look on the man's face was unmistakable. He was angry, pissed, fuming like fire. As Sesshoumaru pulled Yume out some gently and she clung to his shirt that he changed into, the look became more engulfed. It was like putting gas in the raging fire.

The man came up towards them and Yume tried to back away but the man's hand was too quick. Sesshoumaru figured this was the father as the man spoke, "I see you have brought Yume home safely. My thanks to you…" he sent Yume a menacing glare in which she stilled and swallowed hard.

Sesshoumaru didn't trust this man as far as he could smell the alcohol on his breath. The man was swaying and he caught a glimmer of the fear in Yume's eyes as she shot him a frightened look.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, "Thanks are not necessary." he paused and glanced quickly at Yume, knowing that her father wouldn't see the passing of conversation that flickered between them in that single instant. "However…" he said and Yume looked at him, blinking, "I would like to take Yume out for a quick meal…perhaps the coffee shop?"

The man, at first didn't look as though he'd let her go but then swayed, hiccupped and pushed Yume towards Sesshoumaru, who caught her before she fell from the force. "Sure…go ahead! Bring her back soon…" he hiccupped and staggered back inside. The alcohol had been going into his system more then and Sesshoumaru quickly ushered Yume into the seat as he slammed the door. He ran around the front and climbed in, started the engine and threw the gear shift into drive and they were gone.

After a long silence and him not exactly telling her where he was taking her. She looked at her folded hands, "I'm very sorry…" she said quietly.

For a moment, she didn't think he heard her. But when he shifted some, she was sure her words struck him. How hard, she didn't know because he wouldn't show that. But he gripped the steering wheel more and turned into a street that she had never been on.

"Where…are we goin?" she asked and looked around. In a few moments, she was answered as she saw a humongous home…no, a mansion! Screw a mansion! A fricken castle! "TO YOUR HOUSE?!" she exclaimed and then looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes." he said through gritted teeth.

"Sesshoumaru! I can't!"

"And I can't let that drunken beast be with you alone for a mere second." he countered and her eyes widened.

"How…did you--"

"You're scent. It was mixed with someone else's, I just couldn't figure it out. When I smelt his scent, no matter how drenched in sake it was, I knew who it was."

"Scent…what?! What are you talking about?!" she cried.

"I see they have not told you." he pulled up a road that led away from the castle that she looked at and then a nice little Victorian style home came into view. "Demons are real."

"I know." she said solemnly.

"They have told you?"  


"No…my father…he is a demon. The worst, he's cruel and uncaring!" she crossed her arms and looked at the home, wishing she could escape. Again.

"No, he is no demon. Not in the case I am speaking of."

"You mean…like living demons? Real cruel and possessing kinds?"

"Some." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"But what does that have to do with--" then she stopped. It all made sense…the memories. His golden eyes, the slits, the claws that protruded into her back, the strong sense of smell. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru nodded and pulled into the driveway of the Victorian style home. He unhooked his seat belt and got out. She was in a case of shock as he came around to get her. He opened the door, had to undo her seat belt and lift her out of the truck and into the home.

"No…"

"Yes." he said calmly and set her down on the couch. It was an elegant white fabric of fine cloth woven skillfully and gold rims as the seams of all the cushions. She looked around and the living room set was all on golden stands. 

"Are they…"

"Real gold?" he asked and nodded. "Yes."

"Wow…"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru nodded and looked at her, "Would you care to have a drink?"

"I don't…drink."

"I realize that." he sighed, "I meant as tea or something."

"Oh…oh yes, thank you." she nodded and swallowed hard.

In a few moments, he appeared with two glasses of tea and she took a glass, thanked him and sipped it slowly. It was cool tea, thank the heavens, she thought. She didn't want to have a hot drink right now, that would remind her of why she was here. And…that she fell for a demon is just unbelievable.

"Yume" he said softly and she looked at him with hooded eyes, "What…I don't understand."

"You must…" she said sadly and looked down.

"You never offered." he said as a conclusion.

"NO!" she paled and set her glass down before her shaking hand betrayed her on his elegant white carpet. What the hell is with all the elegance?!

"Calm down." he said calmly and set him tea down, "I did not mean to upset you." he looked at her more intensely, "I cannot let you go back."

"Why does it matter to you?" she was a tiny flick of flame that was ready for that gas to sizzle up her scorches.

"Yume, if I can prevent such a thing, I will."

"He will take it out on momma." she defended.

"I will get her out of there." he promised.

"Why…why would you do that for me? I'm nothing but a nuisance and--"

"Yume. I would not offer this if I did not have a reason." he said solemnly and she knew he wasn't lying, no matter how much he did, he had a reason for it all.

She swallowed hard and looked at him, trying to hold back the tears, "You'll get momma out?"

Sesshoumaru was impressed. She didn't care what happened to her at all as though she didn't matter. But she did. She mattered to him. He would not admit such a thing but she had touched something he forgot he had long ago…his soul. His heart was found when Rin was around and he figured it had been there as he tried to keep Inuyasha out of trouble but would never admit that either. His soul was locked up with the key thrown out to who knows where. She found it, found him, unlocked the door, unlocked his soul.

"Yes." he nodded and put out his hand to tell her that she promised. As though it was a deal.

She looked at his outstretched hand. It held everything she needed. The support, the strength, the power, the promise. She took it. Regardless of her mission, she was sure she could do this for the one who's womb bore her. The one she loved for everything that had ever happened. Her 'momma.'

He nodded. "I will send out my guards right away. Where is she?"  


"She is at work. She works at the paper--"

"Tokyo Times?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Done." he made her wait in that spot as he walked into his office. He picked up the phone, dialed a single number and spoke in the room. "Yes…Yes…Mrs. Ittooshi…Tokyo Times…"

"Her name is not Ittooshi." Yume said as she walked in and caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

"Hold…" he looked at her for an answer and she lowered her gaze.

"It is Yamazaki."

"Alright." he nodded, "Correction, Mrs. Yamazaki…Yes…thanks." he hung the phone up, "She shall be here soon."

"Thank you…for everything." she said, though her eyes were cast to the phone. She didn't realize that he had moved close to her until his hand touched her shoulder and she looked up into his golden orbs.

"What is it?" he asked, bending some so he could look at her in the eyes.

She sighed, "It's a complicated story…"

"It cannot be as complicated as mine."

"That's right!" Yume exclaimed and edged back some, "You…are a demon!"

"Very much so." he nodded and stood up straight.

"You are a hunter!"

"Depends on what is to be hunted." he said stoically.

"You are a predator!"

"Most astounding that you can think of such things and be right on all accounts." he smirked slightly.

"You…are…a demon…" she said softly and he nodded.

"I think we already figured that out." he said and passed right by her. "Mi casa es su casa." he said in fluent Spanish.

"But I'm sure you could put us in an apartment--"

"No." he shooed the thought instantly. "You will stay here."

"But Sesshoumaru!" she pleaded, "No!"

"I will not have him perhaps find you and then feel guilty about it." he said. "You will stay here and be safe."

"I want to go out and see things!"

He went over to the dining room, opened the long curtains with a rope and her eyes widened. He opened the double glass doors and stepped out, stood by the door and lifted a brow, "Seen enough?"  


"But…Sesshoumaru. I just can't." she said, nearing him and looking at the scenic backyard of the demon's.

The spring had made all the flowers, bushes, and trees blossom. Cherry blossoms of pink and white were along the path that led from the door to the lake where a tiny canoe was resting. The path of beautiful gems and stones imbedded into each other was covered with some of the cherry blossom's flowers. She looked at the other paths that led around, taking them in exploration. The Wisterias were surrounding a beautiful wooden white swing and their purplish colored blossoms gave off such a glow that she felt her excitement rise. She took another path and there was a huge playground, no doubt for young Rin, that was surrounded by violets and pansies. She came back over to Sesshoumaru who was sitting on a cushioned chair out on his veranda. A few tiny bushes with beautiful flowers were around the entrance as she walked up.

"I suppose you like what you see?" he asked.

"Oh yes! The gardener is very skilled!" she just couldn't hide the fact that the house amazed her. "I can't believe these homes actually exist!"

Sesshoumaru was amused, "The gardener 'was' very skilled.

"Oh…you fired them?" she asked in a disbelieving voice.

"No." Sesshoumaru shook his head, "The gardener who worked in the gardens here was my mother."

"OH!" her hand flew to her mouth and he looked at her in a bit of confusion, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up old memories!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled some and shook his head, "No, it is quite alright. She loved this garden."

Yume glanced around, "Has anyone…"

"No one has looked after the garden since she has passed, no." he shook his head.

"Why not?" she asked and looked closely as a flower and then saw a butterfly flutter out from the petals and away into another part of the garden.

He shrugged, "I believe that she had the green thumb and no one wanted to ruin her art."

Yume nodded, indicating she understood, "Sesshoumaru?" she looked at him, "Has anyone even weeded it?"

"No."

She glanced around and saw weeds growing around the flowers. "That's so sad…"

"I suppose." he shrugged. "Foolish human emotions are a waste of time and hurt."

"You must have hurt so much." she murmured and his gaze locked with hers in complete shock. "Losing both your mother and father. I don't think I could have done that. Lived through all that I mean. Have you ever thought of suicide?"  


Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No."

Yume smiled at him and he looked at her once again in shock, "That's wonderful."

"How so?" he asked, dumbfounded but not showing it.

"Because if you were dead now, you wouldn't be helping me." she smiled more, a true warm sincere smile. A smile that he would never forget no matter how many others had given him, this one was sealed in his memory forever. "And I thank Buddha that you are still here. I don't know where I'd be without you." she smiled more.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "It is nothing--"

"Oh but it is." Yume smiled even more, if that was even possible. She walked up and sat on another chair and spoke to him in uneven, quiet words, "If you were not to help…I'd be…well, I'd be--" she froze and shivered, fighting back the tears.

Sesshoumaru stood and for a moment, she thought he'd leave her to cry. When he knelt beside her chair, she was surprised. When he took her hands, she was bewildered. And when he pulled her by them into an embrace, she was just downright confused.

But she wasn't about to forget what she had been talking about. She let out tears into his shoulder as he held her to him. His usually stoic look, now that he knew she wouldn't see his face, became one of pure pain. One of which, he never showed anyone. He encircled his arms around her arms and waste, pulling her even more to him. With one hand, he brushed her hair back out of the bun and wished silently that she'd cry his pain out as well. 

Just to be sure that he would not have to do it himself, he prayed that she take his tears, his fears. His pain and agony. Anything that tormented or tortured him to no extent, he wanted her to cry for him.

He wanted her to take the tears away. The fears, he wanted her to kiss away. He wanted her to hug his tenseness away. He just wanted her to take his heart away…

And replace it with her own---

*******

Seems as though Sesshy is lonelier than everyone thinks, neh? I know, it's a little out of Sesshy's little…thing, but hey! We don't really know what's going on in his mind. And he's gotta be a bit teenage to 'trick' the humans so he's not gonna be 'arrogant-bow-down-to-me-worthless-morsels-Sesshy like he usually is in the anime…this is modern time and Tokyo! Work with me! LOL

Kage1586

REVIEWS PLEASE


	6. Hard to Let Go

I do not own IY, I do own Yume and her mother…scary

Sweet Dreams

Ch. 6

About an hour after Yume stopped crying, her mother was brought to Sesshoumaru's home. Yume rushed out of the mansion towards her, "Momma!" she cried and wrapped her arms around her mom's neck.

Her mom was so confused at being taken from work that she barely even clung back but she did. "Yume, what is going on?" she asked.

"Momma!" Yume looked at her and swallowed, "I'll tell you inside."

That's when her mom looked around and her jaw dropped, "This…this…my dear…"

Yume smiled and took her mother's hand, "Momma, there's someone I'd like you to meet." she smiled more as Sesshoumaru stood by the door and waited.

"Who is it, dear?" she asked a bit scared at the hugeness of the mansion. 

"Don't worry, momma. The house won't eat you alive." Yume smiled as they started to walk up the steps.

"I'm afraid it will eat our souls…" her mother murmured and Yume rolled her eyes.

"Momma, this is Sesshoumaru, a friend of mine." she nodded to Sesshoumaru who bowed some.

"Mrs. Yamazaki." he said calmly.

"Ah yes, that's me." she replied and smiled some at Sesshoumaru.

"Please, won't you come in?" Sesshoumaru stood aside and motioned them in.

Mrs. Yamazaki was a little hesitant so Yume pushed her in the house, "Come on, momma, he's not going to bite." she lifted a brow to Sesshoumaru who had shown his fangs at the comment behind her mother's back. He smirked to her and walked behind her. "At least, not hard." she grinned at her mother.

When they had sat down, Sesshoumaru brought them some tea. He sat down in a chair and looked at Yume's mother. She was so busy looking around the living room that she didn't notice he sat down again.

Yume looked over to Sesshoumaru and smiled some. 

"Now I know where you get your curiosity, dream." he jested and motioned a glass to Mrs. Yamazaki, who just noticed him.

"Forgive me, Mr. Sesshoumaru." she said and looked around more. "My…what a big house."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and drank some tea, "Mrs. Yamazaki, please, just Sesshoumaru."

"Oh…alright." she smiled, "Then you may call me Koto." 

"As you wish, Koto." Sesshoumaru sighed some and looked to Yume.

"I…didn't…haven't…" Yume looked down in shame and Sesshoumaru understood. She didn't ever tell her mother because she was ashamed.

"Didn't or haven't what, dear?" Koto asked.

"She didn't tell you that you will be staying here for a short vacation, full payed by yours truly." Sesshoumaru said before Yume said anything.

Yume looked at him quickly and wide eyed. "But--"

"We already made accommodations, no arguments." Sesshoumaru shook his head at another word about to be said and Yume shut her mouth.

Koto blinked some, "What about my husband?"

Yume tensed and fiddled with the rim of her glass. "This is a girl's vacation, Koto, no guys allowed." Sesshoumaru said sympathetically. 

"But…you're a male…" Koto said.

"Ah yes, but this is my home. It cannot be a vacation if I still am working."

"We can't. It isn't right." Koto said sadly, "I'm sorry, but we can't live off you for a while. We are just fine and--"

"Mrs. Yamazaki," Sesshoumaru stood up and sighed, "You must stay here and if I tell you the reason why, you will be heartbroken."

"I'd rather be heartbroken and know what's going on than to be having been lied to." she crossed her arms after putting the glass down.

Yume couldn't stand it anymore so she set her glass down, got up and walked out to the garden. 

"What did I say?" Koto asked and stared to Sesshoumaru for an answer.

Sesshoumaru was biting the inside of his cheek and sighed, "Mrs. Yamazaki…"

"Koto."

"Koto…" Sesshoumaru sighed and told her.

~*~ In the Garden ~*~

Sesshoumaru walked out and looked for Yume but she was no where to be found. He sniffed the air and followed her scent stealthily. He turned around a tree and looked down. She was picking a few weeds from a small garden. He leaned against a tree and watched her.

Her cheeks were stained with tears that had dried and others hadn't even began to fall. 

As if she sensed him, she turned and gasped, "Sesshoumaru?!" she fell over and started to wipe away her tears. Her hands were dirty from the weed picking and she was smearing it all over her cheeks.

He smirked and walked over, knelt down and took her hands away from her face. He then took out a handkerchief and started to wipe the mud away. 

"I um…was uh…thinking!" she sputtered as he shook his head.

"You don't need to explain yourself, dream." he muttered.

"Why do you call me that and not my real name?" she sighed.

He grinned some, "Because it is your name…that's what Yume means." he stood up and held out his hand for her.

She took it and he pulled her up with such force that she couldn't stop herself so she slammed into him. "Oh, um, sorry!" she blushed and backed away.

"It's quite alright." Sesshoumaru nodded and looked towards the river that was right by one of the gardens. He smirked, "A lake on one side, a river on the other. Which do you like more?" he looked down at her.

"I like the river." she said honestly.

"Why?" he asked, bewildered, "Mostly girls like lakes since they are so calm and gentle and barely have any hard times."

  
"I'm not most girls, now am I?" she asked, "I'm Yume and that's all. No more no less and I like the way I am."

"As do I…but why do you like the river more?"

Yume smiled, "Because the river holds excitement, something that the lake doesn't…the lake is too calm and the river always has a current that takes you in a direction you wouldn't go with in a lake." she grinned more, "And the river leads to the ocean, not just a piece of land."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Well, that's a reason. You seem to love adventure as much as you love your mother."

Yume looked at him in a confused manner, "Sesshoumaru…"

"No, it was not meant to be sad. It was meant to be good." he looked at the river and shook his head, "I don't want any more adventure in my life. When you are as old as me, adventure is trying to keep up with the humans way of life and their technology. The technology that will kill them."

"Yea…I guess." she shrugged and bit her lower lip, 'What do I say? Oh hi, I'm not from this world, I've been dead for a long time and was reborn to protect some dude I haven't met yet and show them the way, oh yea, that's wonderful, Yume…' she sighed and looked down.

"What is it?" he looked at her, concerned.

"Oh...nothing." she smiled some, "I was just thinking."

"Ah…those who think are often thinking too much." he muttered and looked at her glare and smirked, "Come on, your mother wanted to see you."

"Did you…"

"Yes."

"What--"

"Did she say?" he finished.

"Well…" she looked away.

He tilted her face towards him and looked in her eyes, "Yume, she isn't ashamed of you. She's ashamed of herself since she didn't see it and she couldn't protect her young. It must be hard on a mother."

"Must be…" she murmured but was totally lost in his eyes.

He didn't need to get close, he didn't want to. He would try his damndest not to so he let go and turned away, "Come on, you should talk to her."

Yume was confused but then thought, 'It's better this way. I can't…it's not right.' She then followed him into the house.

Her mother was sitting on the couch and it was obvious that she was thinking hard. "Momma?" she said hesitantly and her mother's had shot up and her eyes searched Yume's.

"My Yume…" Koto's voice broke in mid sentence and she covered her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes momma…your dream." she swallowed hard and tried to back up some but Sesshoumaru stilled her and pushed her forward some. 

Koto got up and ran to her daughter. She enveloped her into her arms and cried. Yume stood perfectly straight, trying not to show the pain. Sesshoumaru knew it was a place not for him so he left the room.

~*~

Yume looked around her guestroom and couldn't stop gawking. It was huge, bigger than her house and that was bad. She looked towards the bathroom and inside the closet. 

Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway, watching her. They had seen Koto to sleep a few hours ago and Yume wanted to retire but first…LOOK!

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and she turned to look at him, "Sesshoumaru…would you please stop popping up in places and not telling me?"

"My apologies." he said quietly and held out an oversized shirt for her. She took it and looked at it, unfolded. She tilted her head, "When the going gets tough, the tough gets weird?" she asked and grinned at him.

"Eh, it was a present last birthday. I haven't worn it…it's a bit odd."

She rolled her eyes, "And that's why I get it? Am I 'odd?'" she said in a hurt tone.

"Yes." he nodded and she pouted, "An odd dream." he bowed slightly and walked out and shut the door.

She blinked some and shrugged, "An odd dream…that's a new one." she shedded her clothes and slipped the oversized shirt on her. It hung off one shoulder and she pulled her hair out of the hair tie and got into the king sized bed.

She closed her eyes and snuggled into the covers and drifted to sleep.

~*~ In Yume's Dream ~*~

"Yume…Yume…" a voice said softly and caught her attention. 

She opened her eyes and looked at the shadowed figure with light shining towards her. 

"You must help the one who does not know they need help…"

"I know…but who could that be?" she asked, confused.

"The one is a dog but not and is proud but you can penetrate their shield. They are uncaring but yet they care. Once you figure this riddle you will know."

~*~ End of Dream ~*~

Yume sat up in the bed and was lost in thought. "A dog but not…a shield that is breakable…uncaring but cares…who could this be?"

She heard footsteps passing by her door and towards Sesshoumaru's room. She was sure he fell asleep and got out of bed. She peeked her head out of the door into the dark hallway.

She tiptoed towards Sesshoumaru's room to see the door open, "Sesshoumaru's door…open?" she murmured quietly and stepped in. 

She looked around and in the window, there was a small figure with a stick. Her eyes widened as she watched it move towards Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be tossing in his sleep.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you need rest…" the shadow said quietly, "It is not wise for you to be in such turmoil…your late parents would not have wanted this." 

Sesshoumaru bolted upright and the shadow fell over, "Jaken…" Sesshoumaru panted and looked down at the little imp. "Don't come in here while I sleep again." he growled and then caught a glimpse of Yume's shadow and shook his head some.

"My apologies, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken got up quickly, picked up his staff and scurried out the door, closing it behind him.

"Yume…I know you're there." Sesshoumaru said and looked over to her. She saw his glowing orbs pointed straight at her and it seemed the slits as pupils never left her. "Come on, I'm not going to eat you." he grumbled.

Yume stepped forward some and stopped about five feet away from his bed. He sighed, threw the covers off him and stood up. She edged back some as he walked towards her. 

She was backed into a wall because of him and swallowed hard. He placed his hands on both sides of her face, palms on the wall, "Why are you in my room, Yume?" he asked stoically.

"I heard footsteps and noticed your door was open and I didn't think you were one to keep your door open so I came to check on you." she said quickly.

"You were worried that I would be harmed?" he asked as though she was the only one who would worry about such a thing.

"Well, yes. You've done all this and if I didn't come and look to make sure you were ok, I wouldn't feel to good about myself…" she said, the last part drifting off.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and closed his eyes. Yume realized how much light his eyes actually gave off when they closed. You couldn't even see where he was when his eyes were closed even though she could feel his breath on her forehead.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened again, "Why were you even awake at this hour?" he asked.

"Well, I had a dream and I woke up afterwards and thought about it. And that's when I heard the footsteps."

"Ah…a dream. At least you're not having nightmares." he smirked and stood up, freeing her from the cage he had made and turned and walked to the door and opened it, "I will escort you back to your room." he held out his hand as the hall illuminated his room some.

It was then that she saw that he was wearing some pj pants and no shirt. She blinked and walked closer, 'Damn…a sin to even think of him.' she thought and edged past him as he walked behind her to her room. 

He pushed her door open and let her go into her room. "I will see you later this morning." he said in a whisper and walked back to his room and closed his door.

'She…cared?' he shook his head and climbed back into bed. Covering himself up halfway, he laid on his back and closed his eyes. 'Odd dream…'

She climbed into bed and closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifted to him again and again. Why does a demon have to steal her heart? Of all beings, a demon…she drifted to sleep on that thought.

~*~

A TAT TAT TAT at the window woke Yume up. She looked around and it was almost dawn. She stared at the window and screamed as she saw a male being outside her window.

Thank peanuts her mother was a sound sleeper and Sesshoumaru wasn't. He was in her room in .000001 seconds and at her side. "What? What's the matter, Yume?"

She was so shaken up, she couldn't hear him and just clung to his arm, "Win…window…" she muttered and was trembling.

Sesshoumaru looked at the window and there was nothing there but a tree about twenty feet away. 'What about the window…?' he shook his head and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "Hey, calm down, dreamer." he said and she looked at him with wide eyes. "You're shaking like a rattlesnake's tail." he said calmly and she swallowed back a sob.

"Win…win…window…" she said and he pulled her close, brushing her hair some. 

"There's nothing at the window, Yume…look." he said and tilted her head towards the window.

There he was again and she clung to Sesshoumaru, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! HE'S RIGHT THERE!"

Sesshoumaru looked to the window again and there was nothing there. Without taking his eyes off the window he whispered, "There is nothing there."

She was still seeing it though. "HE'S RIGHT THERE!" she cried and edged away from the window.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what was going on but if she stayed in this room anymore, she'd be in a loony bin. He picked her up and carried her to his room and shut the door.

"Is he anywhere in here or out my windows?" he asked and she looked around, shaking her head. "Alright, you'll stay here."

"But, where will you stay?" she asked.

"In here." he said calmly.

"What?!" she panicked and backed away as he approached.

"Yume, calm down. I'm not leaving you alone so some male or whatever thing can scare the hell out of you and I can't do anything." he pulled her over by her arm and dragged her to the bed.

Pushing her down and covering her up, he walked around to the other side and laid down, facing away from her and closed his eyes. 

~*~Waking Up ~*~

Yume woke up and blinked some, trying to stretch but something was refraining that. She looked at her stomach where there was some tension and arms were wrapped around her as if they were afraid to let go. 

The sheets and blankets were tangled but she felt a leg extended straight down as hers bent back some around it. She blushed furiously when she realized who it was…

Sesshoumaru.

Yume shook her head and tried to get out of the grip when she saw the little imp from the night before. "Jaken, yes?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Yume" Jaken nodded, "Thank you."

Yume's expression said it all. She was stumped in confusion. "For…?"

"For helping Lord Sesshoumaru sleep straight through the night, of course." he said, "He hasn't slept that soundly since before his parents passed on."

"Oh…well, I didn't do anything…" she smiled some.

"You must have or perhaps it was just the mere thought of someone close to turn to." Jaken shrugged as she blushed. 

"Where is Rin?" Yume said finally.

"Rin is sleeping. Miroku brought her over with his brother, Shippou and dropped her off last night. They had gone to see a movie with Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha."

"Oh, at least she's ok." she smiled, relieved.

"Yes. Lord Sesshoumaru would not to be too pleased if she had been harmed."

"I could imagine." Yume sighed and tried to struggle free some more.

"You might as well get comfortable. When Lord Sesshoumaru finds something to hold on to, it's hard for him to let go." and with that, Jaken left the room.

Yume muttered, "Great, I have a demon with a great grip on me and a freaky little green imp that is telling me I can't get away. What a day this will be." she said dryly and closed her eyes, not wanting to waste any more energy and fell asleep again.

**********

Reviews please

Kage1586

Well…Sesshy likes what he holds, hmm? Strange…


	7. Transformations?

I do not own IY, I do own Yume and her mother…scary

Sweet Dreams

Ch. 7

Yume laid there and thought about the dream, "A dog but not…needs help but doesn't realize it…uncaring but cares…" is all she kept saying.

She didn't realize Sesshoumaru had woken up in about the 50th she said it. He heard the whole thing and tensed some. 'A dog but not…well that explains me but the rest, I'm not really sure…I guess I care for some…' he sighed and then froze.

She had tensed. He felt her tiny abdomen in his arms and she was way too close to just be a bunker. He tried to think of something to say but that was just not the case.

"Um…good morning?" Yume whispered.

"Hmm…" he said quietly and then very carefully unwrapped his arms from around her and edged away. "Sorry…"

"Yea…you restricted me this morning…" Yume said and sat up, pulling the shirt some to fit her better.

"How?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She frowned and looked at him. He was ready for the worst. Something was wrong. Something happened to her and he didn't let her go… "I have to pee." was all she said before she ran to the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru: O.o;; and he chuckled.

At Breakfast

Yume sat beside Sesshoumaru and ate her food. Her mother was picking at the eggs and placed her fork down. "Mrs. Yamazaki, perhaps you--" Sesshoumaru started.

"Please. Mr. Sesshoumaru, if you will, my name is Koto. And don't call me that name again. If you must, Ms. Ittooshi." she frowned, excused herself and walked outside.

Sesshoumaru looked to Yume for an explanation, "Her husband's name is Yamazaki." she frowned.

"Ah." he nodded and ate some of his bacon, "That would explain some."

"Yes. Ittooshi is her maiden name." she looked down and ate her eggs.

"But…what about your dad…? I'm confused." he said.

"My mom and dad were never married." she said and smiled, "I'm illegitimate."

"Oh." he nodded and wiped his mouth and stood up, grabbed his dishes and started to walk to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Doing dishes…" he nodded to the items.

"Oh no you're not." she said and stood up, now finished with her food.

"Yume, this is not going to be a battle. I made the mess, I clean it up."

"Not uh." she crossed her arms, "It's only right that you let me do the dishes. You did cook."

"Yume--"

"NO!" she yelled, grabbed her dishes and walked in front of him into the kitchen and put them in the sink. "Put them in there." she pointed and he hesitated, "Sesshoumaru…"

"Alright." he sighed and placed them in there, "I just don't think that you should--"

"Oh shut up, already." she muttered and turned the water on and started to wash the dishes.

"…" Sesshoumaru sighed and walked out onto the front porch and looked out to the dogwood trees that grew out across the land.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he turned to see his pesky half brother.

"What?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Do what?" Sesshoumaru blinked and looked at Inuyasha like he'd lost his marbles…again.

""HOW CAN YOU LET THE NEW GIRL CLEAN?!"

"She's only doing the dishes because she insisted, brother." he said and looked away.

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS SHE IN THE LIVING ROOM DUSTING?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Brother, you are such a nuisance. She---what did you just say?" Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his ears.

"SHE'S CLEANING THE DEN!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru just had to see this. He walked in and stopped as he saw Yume singing to herself. It was an unfamiliar song but he seemed to be moved by it. It was something he couldn't quite place but seemed to know it from a long time ago.

"And forever is a long time ago…but now eternity haunts me so…" she sang softly and fluffed up a pillow.

Inuyasha walked in beside Sesshoumaru and was about to say something but Sesshoumaru put his hand up.

"And when you said you cared forever…you told me a promise that would never come true, never…" she sang a bit more.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stand there as Inuyasha tiptoed out of the room, unnoticed by either.

"…but even though you lied to me, yours is what I'll always be…I'll hold you in my heart and protect you, and help you make your dreams come true---AH! SESSHOUMARU?!" she cried and fell onto a nearby couch in shock.

Sesshoumaru was out of the daze and looked at her in awe. "Where did you learn that?" he asked, finally realizing where he'd heard it.

"I…I don't know." she lied through her teeth. It was a song the torn angels sang when they tried to think of something to keep them busy.

"I've heard that before." he said quietly and stunned her, "Many years ago. Before you were born so it wasn't of you however I do not know why your voice as you sing sounds so familiar."

"Um…de ja vu?" Yume shrugged and got up. "I'm sorry about cleaning, I couldn't help myself."

"That's an odd phrase, dream. 'I'm sorry about cleaning?'" he grinned some at her.

"Oh well, I'm odd, right? You said so yourself."

"Yes." he gazed into her eyes with a raw look, "A very odd dream."

"Ah…um, thanks. I think." she blinked and went back to cleaning.

"Don't do that." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Do what?" she asked, a bit confused and wiped the bar down.

"Clean." he bit.

"Oh…do you have a maid to do that? I don't mind cleaning for them." she said and set the cloth down to look at him.

"Let me tell you something." he said stoically, "We do not have maids or butlers, we don't have servants. We are able to clean ourselves without help from others."

"But, how about Jakken?" she asked.

"Jakken is an advisor, not a servant."

"I know he isn't a servant but I was just confused." she said and folded her hands on the bar. "Forgive me, I judged wrongly."

"Forgiven." Sesshoumaru said and stepped closer, "Name any restaurant that is your favorite, dream."

"Oh…um, why?" she asked, tilting her head some.

"Just name one." he shrugged.

"I'd have to say…Tokyo Tavern." she smiled.

Tokyo Tavern was a steakhouse that served more than steaks. It served many things from regular Japanese cuisine to other countries as well at a good price.

"Done." Sesshoumaru said and started to walk towards the door.

"What's done?" she asked, following.

"Dinner." he said calmly.

"But…I can cook if you don't mind. I am--"

"No." Sesshoumaru turned just in time for her to stop in her place. "You are a guest. You should not be washing dishes as I said and you should not be cleaning the house. It is not dirty or dusty so do not worry about it. You relax and don't worry about such things." he said and walked into the hall.

"Sesshoumaru, wait!" Yume ran after him and he stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Why won't you at least let me do something for you?" she asked, searching his emotionless eyes, "You did all this and I don't know why and I can't repay you because you won't let me!" she cried.

He turned and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her, "Yume, I do this because I have seen many things in my lifetime. I have seen young girls like you be victims of all kinds of fowl play. I do not wish it upon anyone."

"Have you kept the girls here for protection as you did me?" she asked.

He hesitated, "No." he let go of her shoulders and stood up again.

"Then why me?" she pried.

"Because you were in a dream of mine before I met you." he said and sat down, almost as though he was in a deep thought.

"A dream? Of me?" she asked.

"Yes. It was an odd drea--" he started.

"Is that why you call me an 'odd dream?'" she said and sat down on an opposite couch.

"Yes. You were in danger of something…I'm not sure what but when I saw the images, it filled rage in me." he admitted.

"Why? What did you see?" Yume asked, a bit bewildered.

"…nothing." Sesshoumaru said and sighed, "That's the thing. The images were so blurred that I didn't know what you were running from. The only thing that stood out perfectly was you so I took it as a sign when I saw you at school."

"But…why were you filled with rage then? I mean, you didn't know what I was running from so--"

"The images were black and blood red. That's all they were and they were disfigured." Sesshoumaru looked at Yume.

"Disfiguration in a dream means nothing. It just means you can't remember what they looked like."

"No, I never saw you and I saw you like you were actually there in the dream." he said.

"But…that doesn't make sense. Why me?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Sesshoumaru turned away. "There's billions and billions needing help but you were the one in the dream. Yes, you are a very odd dream but I do not know why." he stood up and started to pace the room.

She thought a moment. 'Could our dreams be linked somehow?' she wondered.

"Yume." Sesshoumaru looked at her stoically as she looked up. "You were thinking something this morning."

"Um…yes I was. I was trying to figure out a riddle, that's all." she said and gave a tiny shrug.

"I believe it may be me." he said and ran a hand through his hair.

"How do you figure that?" she asked, "You are not a dog, you care, and you don't need help." she said.

"Wrong on all counts." he said and counted off his fingers as he explained, "One, I am a dog demon…" he received a gasp at that, "Two, I care for a few select but the rest of the world I could care less. If they don't mean anything to us, we don't really take it to heart if they die, do we?" she shook her head sadly.

"No not really."

"And three, I need help." he said and she busted out laughing, "What is so humorous about that?" he said, slightly annoyed.

"Sesshoumaru, you don't need help and the way you said it, it sounded like you were on drugs and whatnot," she giggled and he smirked.

"No, that's not the type of help I need, I assure you." he said and continued, "I need help figuring out that dream."

"Why?!" Yume asked a bit too loudly and covered her mouth, "Sorry."

"It's quite alright." he said and shook his hand as if it were forgotten. "I need to figure it out for some reason. I don't really know why but I know it must be done. It is just a feeling and I always go by them."

"As you should." Yume nodded and sighed, "I'm not sure what I'm running from either. Especially how you described it."

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"The reds and blacks symbolize evils however I don't understand what those evils are." she sighed.

"Perhaps your past?" he asked.

'Does he know?' she wondered and shook her head, "No, it cannot be. My past isn't as bad as those colors, at least I don't think so." she said sadly. The past before this was even worse and could be those colors but why would Sesshoumaru know of it or have any idea?

"Hmm…but that is just your opinion." he said, "Perhaps not life's."

"True…" she said and sighed.

"It's alright. We will go to Tokyo Tavern and ponder there."

"Is anyone else coming?" she asked.

"No." she looked a little confused so he elaborated, "Your mother and I discussed this yesterday and she said that she would be imposing. I told her that it was no trouble at all but you take after her no doubt." he smirked at her confused expression, "She wouldn't let me do everything so she said that she would stay and keep Jakken and Rin company."

"What about your brother?" she asked.

"Half" he spat, "The halfling can fend for himself."

"Now that's not very nice." she scolded.

"I do not care what happens to him, he's worthless to the estate anyway." he crossed his arms.

"You solved the riddle." she murmured.

"I beg your pardon?" he blinked some.

"You solved the riddle." she said louder and looked at him, "You care about a select few but even the ones that you should care about, you do not." she said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha may be your half brother, but he is still your brother." she glared.

"That may be true however--"

"There is no 'however.' He is your brother, your flesh and blood and you don't care what happens to him, that is sad, Sesshoumaru, truly sad." she shook her head.

Just then, Inuyasha came into the room and lifted a brow, "What's up?" he asked.

"Speak of the demon." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"What?!" Inuyasha threw up his hands and went on, "I walk in and try to be on my best behavior and I get scorned!"

Yume smiled at Inuyasha, "Yes well, I didn't realize Sesshoumaru was being an ass." she stood up and walked to her room.

Inuyasha blinked and then crossed his arms, "What did you do this time?!"

"Shut up half!" Sesshoumaru growled and followed Yume.

Inuyasha stood there, "That talk…it didn't do much for how he sees me." he muttered and went outside and sat on the porch.

Sesshoumaru was banging on her door for about ten minutes before he lost it, "YUME! OPEN THIS DOOR! OPEN THIS DOOR, RIGHT NOW!" he yelled.

Silence

"YUME!!!!!!" he hit the door a few more times and then punched it off it's hinges. (My dad has done that…he's scary when he's mad---O.O)

He looked around and there was no one there. He looked in the bathroom and every tiny place she could fit, nothing. Then he caught it. A whiff of a familiar scent. Where had he smelt it?…SCHOOL!

He followed the trail, sniffing away. (Go Spot Go!)

It led to the window. 'Yume said something about a male at the window…a male…hmmm…' and then it struck him, "Naraku!" he growled and looked out the window and saw a car speeding off. How Naraku had been invisible to him before but now he could tell was beyond him. But Yume was looking out the car rear window up towards Sesshoumaru as if she was pleading for his help. She got it.

Sesshoumaru jumped out the window and ran, cursing Naraku each step of the way. He then had an idea. He kept running as his eyes turned red. It would cost him dearly but he would not lose to Naraku and his petty games.

His marks on his face grew darker and larger and in an instant, he was a gigantic dog and chased the car. (What would YOU do if you saw a huge ass dog chasing your car?! That is something to think about! And just for the record, he's got both arms in this story if I did not already clarify that)

Yume's hands were twined, her mouth gagged, and her legs wrapped. She had tears welling in her eyes as she turned back towards the house. 'HOLY SHIT!' her eyes went wide. 'When he said he was a dog, he wasn't kidding!'

Sesshoumaru jumped over the car and landed right in front of it, growling. The car skid to a halt and to the side, hitting one of Sesshoumaru's front leg. He growled even more. It hurt but he wasn't going to let that keep him from getting Yume back to safety.

The driver got out and ran for the hills…literally. --''

Naraku stepped out of the passenger side and glared at Sesshoumaru's massive beastly body. (swoons)

"Sesshoumaru, this is not wise." he said and took out a gun, backed away and opened the back door and pulled Yume out. He held the gun to her temple and for a second, she could have sworn worry was in Sesshoumaru's eyes but then in a blink, it was gone.

Sesshoumaru growled, limping to face them better and showed his teeth, furious that Naraku would hit so low.

Just when Sesshoumaru was out of ideas, something of a bright pink aura hit Naraku's gun and it went flying. Naraku and Sesshoumaru turned to see Kagome.

"Wench!" Naraku said, throwing Yume to the side. Yume tried to brace herself from hitting the car but she ended up hitting her leg. She screamed out in pain and fell over.

"Next will end your life if you don't behave." Kagome yelled. Some more figures were standing by her. Inuyasha with his sword since he was on the fencing team, it made perfect sense but he had a REAL sword! (wOOt!)

Sango, to everyone's surprise, had a huge ass boomerang. "How do you lift that, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Very stealthy." she grinned and hit him over the head as he groped her. "LECH! CAN'T YOU BE SERIOUS FOR ONE MOMENT?!" she yelled.

Miroku's staff dropped to the ground as he fell. The rings on the staff jingled. "My great great grandfather's staff!" he panicked and picked it up.

"I don't understand. If you can't use it, why have it?" Inuyasha lifted a brow.

"On the contrary, Inu, I can use it. The techniques have been passed down through generations."

"What techniques? Groping?" Inuyasha asked, smirking.

"No, religious." Miroku smirked back, "Groping comes natural."

Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome aimed her arrow. "Get away from Yume and don't you ever come back around her!"

Naraku knew there was no way he could take on everyone at one time, especially with Sesshoumaru's teeth. They would hurt. ;;

Naraku didn't want to be a meal and he didn't want to be shot by a puny arrow of a girl that had lived in a shrine all her life. He figured she was a miko or at least a descendant of one but wasn't quite sure so he had kept close eye on her but she didn't seem to be.

Naraku walked into the driver's seat and turned the car on and drove off as Sesshoumaru moved his paws. When he was out of sight, Sesshoumaru looked down to see the gang by Yume. She was biting her lip and in obvious pain and she looked up to Sesshoumaru and tried to say something since everyone had taken the binds off her.

Sesshoumaru knew there would be time for everything so he laid down and Sango and Kagome lifted her up and helped her onto his back. Inuyasha was too busy showing off his muscles and Miroku, they just didn't trust.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girls and they shook their heads, "We're fine," they said in unison and he nodded and stood up. He started to walk so Yume didn't have to hold on and the rest followed him to his house.

Once at the door, he stopped and transformed back into his human form, turning fast enough to catch her, wincing some, as she slid from his back. Inuyasha opened the door and stood aside as he carried her in and laid her on the couch. "It seems you have a broken leg."

"It seems something is wrong…with your arm." she said sadly, "I'm so sorry." she had tears rolling down her eyes.

"It's quite alright. It will heal." he said and started to examine her leg with the others standing by for anything they could help with.

Reviews please

Kage1586

Hmmm, Sesshoumaru transforms, ne? That would shock the heck outta me ;;


	8. Do You Believe in Angels?

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, I DO OWN THIS FIC AND YUME…KOTO…BASICALLY EVERYONE BUT TAKAHASHI'S AWESOMENESS LOL…READ ON!

Sweet Dreams

Ch. 8

The day passed with so much hassle that Yume thought she'd be sick. Yume's leg, come to find out, wasn't broken but had a small fracture which is actually worse than breaking the bone for it takes longer to heal. But what the hell, she was limping on it even after Sesshoumaru told her not to.

Sesshoumaru's arm had the bone bruised by the car and a purple swollen area was clear to see so he wore a long sleeved shirt.

"Wow! I can't believe he actually transformed in front of YOU!" Inuyasha was raving on and on. "He NEVER does that!"

"SIT"

THUD

"What was that for!" Inuyasha peeled himself out of the floor and grumbled because he didn't want to be sat again.

"Wow…cool trick, does it work if anyone does it?" Yume asked and everyone shrugged.

"We really have no clue." Sango said shyly.

Yume tapped her finger against her chin, "Sit?"

Nothing happened.

"HA!" Inuyasha danced around looking like Stifler off American Wedding. (Do not own it or him…damn…lol)

Sesshoumaru walked in from the bathroom and looked at him like he didn't know what to do…and he didn't. "What in the elementals name are you doing?"

Inuyasha stopped and flicked him off. "Buzz out."

"He learned I can't sit him." Yume gave a sad face and Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Of all the incredibly idiotic things…" he paused and looked at a glaring Inuyasha and sighed, "Just settle down a little."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped, "No smartass remark!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and knelt down by Yume, "How's the leg?" he paused and set his jaw, "Why do I think you've walked on it?"

"Um…I haven't?"

"Liar." Sesshoumaru shook his head and smirked some, "Now, why were you walking on it?"

Yume glared at him, "Stop talking to me like I'm a little girl!"

Kagome looked to the others, Miroku was getting hit by Sango for being the lech he is and Inuyasha was still gawking from Sesshoumaru not going nuts on him. Was he finally starting to accept him as a brother?

"Maybe we should leave them be." Kagome hinted and took out a little foghorn and Yume caught sight of it and covered Sesshoumaru's ears quickly.

ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all that was heard till they all ran out leaving Yume with her head buried against Sesshoumaru's shoulder and neck.

"…" Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say, think, do. He just sat there, befuddled. "I'm sorry." he muttered.

She lifted her head and uncovered his ears, knowing they were sensitive to loud noises. "For what?"

"For acting like you were a little girl. I guess since I've been almost like a fatherlike figure to Rin, I've gotten used to it."

"Oh. Ok." she shrugged and looked down at her pulsing leg. "And yea, I have walked on it. But did you know, the more you walk on it, the more stronger it is?"

He nodded, "Common sense but you might be putting too much strain on it."

"Sesshoumaru…" she warned.

"I'm doing it again, am I not?"

"Yep."

"Sorry."

SLAP

"What did you do that for, human?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Don't say sorry for something you didn't do wrong." Yume said quietly and pulled her hand away from his face. "You don't mean to so it's not wrong to an extent."

"Ah." he nodded and then shook his head. "Odd dream."

"Yea, yea, yea."

"Now, about that song…" Sesshoumaru brought the memory back up again.

"What song?"

"The song you were singing while you were cleaning the den."

"Oh." she remained silent.

"Where did you hear it from?"

"I don't remember." Yume lied.

"Mhm." Sesshoumaru jutted his jaw, "Somehow I don't believe that."

"Sorry but I'd rather not tell my life story."

Sesshoumaru was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

He looked at her, "Expecting a visitor, Sesshoumaru?" Yume asked.

"No." Sesshoumaru's brow creased. That's not a good sign.

"Hmm…" she thought a moment and walked to the door, followed by Sesshoumaru. When she opened it, her face paled and she tried to close the dor quickly but a hand stopped it.

"Get out here, wench!" a man's voice roared.

"No!" Yume pushed against the door and Sesshoumaru knew who it was. The scent was evident. Her stepfather.

Tears were threatening to fall as Sesshoumaru pushed her aside gently and opened the door and looked down to the man.

"I knew she was a whore!" her stepfather grunted and poked Sesshoumaru in the chest as he spoke, "You let her come back and we call it even!"

"I think not." Sesshoumaru said, a bit intimidated by the gestures in his chest.

"Why not! Do you think you have any authority over my decisions!"

"In my home, on my property, yes sir I do." Sesshoumaru gritted out and removed her stepfather's greasy hands from his collar.

"Not with the law!"

"Sir, I work for the law." he grounded out and dipped down some, pulling a badge out of his shoe. "I'm a private investigator. Get off my property."

"No."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru sighed, "HALF! GET OVER HERE!"

Yume stood behind Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha came strutting in, "What!"

"Get rid of him." Sesshoumaru pointed at the man.

"Why?"

"He hurt Yume and her mother." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. "Kagome would not be too pleased."

"Feh. So what about that? But still, I could use a bit of an exercise."

"True, you are getting a bit flabby around the stomach." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"WHAT! I'LL SHOW YOU FLABBY!" Inuyasha grabbed Yume's stepfather and brought him up by the collar, "Don't come back." he literally threw him WAY off the property.

Yume gasped and clung to Sesshoumaru's sleeve and buried her face and then her head shot up, "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT A PRIVATE EYE! AND WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH INUYASHA AND TOSSING PEOPLE ABOUT!"

"He's a bodyguard…" Sesshoumaru pointed to his brother with his thumb and shrugged it off. "I'm supposed to keep a low profile, as in…I'm in "High School"."

"Wait…are you really a student?"

"Yes."

"As in, not investigating?"

"No."

Yume blinked. "So…?"

"I'm investigating you. On personal matters." he added. "The dream…"

"And who does Inuyasha guard?" she pointed to Inuyasha with her thumb as well.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Enough with the thumb pointing, alright! I protect that broad that's really famous right now."

"Who?" Yume asked.

"I don't know, some broad." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Her name is Saishio Inuyo." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"The one that sings, "Love me with your heart?"" Yume asked, excited.

"Yes, that would be her." Sesshoumaru nodded, "He doesn't really care as long as he gets paid. Sides, he doesn't have eyes for anyone else but Kagome." he smirked.

"I know, I've seen." Yume snickered at Inuyasha's pissed off face.

"Does everyone know?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Yea, pretty much." Yume nodded.

"Great."

"That's alright, you can be her bodyguard."

"He's already donated his body to her." Sesshoumaru grinned.

"You mean they…"

"No, just if she ever wanted to." Sesshoumaru said before Yume said anything else.

"Ah." Yume nodded.

"Shut up." Inuyasha muttered and walked off.

"Hmmm…" she thought to herself, "You really aren't as young as people think you are…have you been in the school for long?"

"Yes. Inuyasha and I made up a story that we were freshman and sophomore students from another school and they all went along with it."

"But isn't Kagome jailbait?"

"Yume. You're jailbait to me." Sesshoumaru muttered and shook his head, "Kagome knows, her mother knows, everyone here knows actually…" he thought and shrugged, "Anyway, we're demons, I don't really think it applies anymore."

"I'm eighteen…" she muttered, "I'm not jailbait."

"Ah…well that's new. I thought you were sixteen."

"No…" Yume frowned.

"Hmm. Good to know I'm not rocking the cradle."

"WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Yume squealed.

"Never know what others will say." he said, thinking of how her stepfather called her a whore. "I really should have put an end to him then."

"Who?"

"Your stepfather. No one should call you a whore. Regardless if you are or not. It's very derogatory."

"I'm no whore."

"I know." Sesshoumaru patted her arm, "I know so it pissed me off even more when he called you one."

"He always does."

"That will change." Sesshoumaru promised.

"Really?"

"No one will call you a whore again." he swore, not only to her, but to him as well.

Sesshoumaru was writing in his study when Yume peaked in. "Come on in, Yume."

"I'm starting to be freaked out by your nose."

"I'm starting to get agitated by you straining that leg. Sit down." he muttered.

"Ok." she limped over to a real nice leather chair on the other side of his desk. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

He nodded, "Go on."

"Well…" she looked down at her fingers that twiddled nervously. "Do…do you?…well forget it."

He put down his pen and looked up, hands clasped on the desk. "Yes?"

"Never mind, it was stupid."

"Nothing is stupid unless never asked." Sesshoumaru replied.

"You think so?"

"I know so." he paused and then quirked his head to the side, "Now, what did you want to ask? We will be leaving for the Tokyo Tavern in about an hour."

"Oh no, it's nothing to do with food."

"Alright, ask." Sesshoumaru looked at her intensely.

"Do you…believe in angels?" she hesitated and he looked at her strangely.

"Yes, why?" Sesshoumaru asked her more, prying.

Yume bit her lip a little, "Why?"

He leaned back in his flexi-rolli chair. She watched him and waited. He rocked some and then looked at her, a bit more relaxed. "Because I am a demon, surely there are angels out and about as well."

"No, I don't mean like that." she shook her head. "These are not pure angels. They…can help demons. They can…protect them." as she said this, he felt pain ease out of her.

"What has happened to you, Yume?" he asked and stood up and she stood up quickly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Forget it." she said and limped out before he pried more. It was wrong to go to him about this. She knew he wouldn't understand. That she…has already…gave her life…for him.

Reviews Please!

I know it's shorter but I'm trying to update all my stories!

Arigato Minna!

Kage1586


	9. A Shocking Revelation

I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else…they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own everything else . Read On! PS: thanks for the support.

Sweet Dreams

Ch. 9

Sesshoumaru watched as Yume limped back out of his office. He was strangely interested in the question she had asked. Perhaps too much. He shrugged it off and went back to his paperwork.

Well, at least he tried to. He stood up and walked over to the wall, moved the coo coo clock out of the way and opened up a little safe. (bright idea, huh) He pulled out a really old book with it's binding breaking on the sides. He replaced the coo coo clock and sat in his chair again. His big leather one. Somehow it felt like he was still in control, just like his dad.

The book wasn't just a book. It was an album. Because his father was so well known, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha never wanted for anything and always got the things that wouldn't be in existence for years to come. He opened the album and flipped through the pages.

There was a picture of his father, tall and regal in his armor. The next page was his father in his true demonic form. Who had taken these pictures? He flipped to the next page and got his answer. His father was in a mirror image as the one who was holding the camera took a picture from behind him. Smiling, it was Inuyasha's mother. His father looked peaceful and had actually smiled warmly. He never saw his father let down his guard to anyone. Had he really loved Inuyasha's mother?

He just didn't understand it. How could, in all these years of hating Inuyasha and his mother have no reason? He felt lower than low when he began to think even more. Inuyasha was never in the wrong. All those fights, verbal and physical had been Sesshoumaru's wrongdoing. No wonder Inuyasha never asked for his help, even if he would give it.

He frowned and flipped to the next page, wondering what the other pictures held. He never once looked at the album, it was his father's. He was so angry at his father for taking a human and breeding with her to even care about anything else but his hate. He looked at the next few pages to know more about what his life was or could have been like.

One picture was his father and Inuyasha's mother in the park. He figured Inuyasha must have taken the picture because of the crookedness. His brow arched as he saw his father sit at a bench and watched the birds in the trees. Inuyasha's mother was standing and feeding them with crumbs and seed. Such bliss made his stomach knot. Would he ever know what his father knew?

His father had been wise. Strong and deviant against any rules, and made up his own. Sesshoumaru went by the law…most of the time. Today was an exception. He just didn't know why he would blow the low profile over Yume. He shook his head and flipped more.

The next picture was strange. Yume was in it. But how? Taking the picture off the page, he studied it. Inuyasha had fallen and Yume was helping him up. Sesshoumaru flipped the picture around and read it.

"Yume and Inuyasha, 1834"

Inuyasha KNEW who she was! He had to find him and ask why he didn't say anything.

Sesshoumaru bolted out of the room quickly, not looking at the next few pictures that had shown Yume in a floral printed casket, looking as heavenly as she did back then. Or the piece of parchment that said she was killed by saving a man. He would have never thought it was him even if he had seen it.

Sesshoumaru found Inuyasha in the training room, beating up a figure that looked vaguely like Sesshoumaru. He frowned. "Inuyasha." he said calmly, forgetting the straw dummy.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at his brother, "What? Got someone else for me to throw?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No. I have a question and you know what the answer is."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed. What was this all about? "Well, spit it out so I can fight you more." he nodded to the dummy.

Sesshoumaru flicked the picture at him and Inuyasha caught it, looking at it strangely. His eyes showed knowing and understanding. He knew what Sesshoumaru would ask. "Yes, I know who she is." he said and flipped the picture around. "Yume and Inuyasha, 1834." he read, "That's a year before she died." he said and handed it back to him. "Didn't you recognize her?" Inuyasha asked and Sesshoumaru looked at him like he was mad.

"No, should I have?"

"Hell yea you should have!" Inuyasha blanched and then neared Sesshoumaru, "Where did you find that picture, anyway?"

"In an album father had." Sesshoumaru answered, looking down at his brother.

"Show me. And I'll show you what happened." Inuyasha said after a brief silence.

Sesshoumaru led him to his office and pointed to the desk. Inuyasha took the album in his hands and flipped another page, pointing at the pictures. "She died, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru didn't know Yume had limped in and was sitting down in the corner, shaking. He wasn't aware of her scent or energy since he was too bent on finding out who she was.

Sesshoumaru flipped open the obituary and read it aloud:

"Yume Ittoshi is deceased now after saving a 16 year old boy from demons. Throwing herself in front of the deadly blasts, she sacrificed herself in his place. Little Sesshoumaru was found shortly afterwards, shaking her to get up. His father and stepmother have made a service available to be at the Shrine in Nuyio at dusk, in the candlelight." he paused and looked at the picture. The candles shown off her pale face in the floral designed casket. "Yume…" his breath caught, "The girl! The girl that made me laugh when I had nothing to laugh about!"

Inuyasha lifted a brow and caught sight of Yume, not telling Sesshoumaru and pointed at the paper in his brother's hands. "Read."

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked back at the paper, "Yume left no known relatives and no one knew who to call for to have her buried in her own place of comfort. However, the Dog Lord has taken care of her burial grounds near the Shrine near his home. Blessings to the Dog Lord and his kin. April 15, 1935."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "The dog lord?" he looked to Inuyasha.

"Dad, Sesshoumaru. They didn't want anyone to look at him badly because of the name. They called him the dog lord to try to soothe over his kindness." Inuyasha answered and flipped to the back of the album, "You didn't remember her?"

"I did. But, she was gone. I never smiled again after that. I was…I thought that if I had smiled again, the reason would die. So I forgot to smile." Sesshoumaru answered, almost in a trance.

Inuyasha was floored. Sesshoumaru never told him about his personal feelings. "Hey, calm down. I'm sure Yume knew you'd find out sooner or later. Well, sooner rather than later." he said and pointed to the book, "Yume when we first found her in 1832."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl in the picture. Frail and tiny, Yume had a dress with ribbons and strings of silk flaring around her body as she lay motionless. He remembered the colors again. The periwinkle of the overlap and the lilac of her dress. The ribbons were salmon while the strings of silk were transparent, almost white. He sighed and shook his head, "Why didn't I know her when I saw her?" he picked up the picture and looked at it more. Her hair was disheveled and her feet were worn. She had been running, fast it seemed. Why?

Then he caught it. The scent of her. Turning abruptly, he saw her catch her eyes as she looked up quickly. "Yume…" he breathed and she shot up to her feet and ran, her cast breaking in the sprint as she neared the door. She looked at him as he ran for her. "Wait a second!" he called but she ran out the door before he got to her.

He burst open the door and didn't see her. But he smelt her. And with her scent, he would find her. He followed her scent and went to the garden. The weeds were all gone and it was as his mother had left the garden so long ago. She was running down the steps to the river when he saw her. With his demonic traits and markings appearing again, he let out his speed to full blast. He just had to catch her. Skidding past her and stopping in front of her quickly, she didn't stop. She just couldn't.

She smacked right into him and they tumbled down the steps to the bottom, Sesshoumaru trying his best not to hurt her, wrapping his arms around her quickly as they hit the bottom. Her body battered and bruised under him. He looked at her quickly and felt her pulse. The beat was so fast, he thought her heart would pop out, smack him and run off without her. Ok, so maybe not that fast but still pretty fast.

He picked her up and in a moment, her dress appeared again. Only, instead of periwinkle, it was midnight blue. Instead of lilac, it was a soft baby blue. Instead of salmon, it was a navy blue and instead of transparent it was black. What was happening? "Yume?" when she started to fade away, he held her tighter. "Yume!"

Her eyes bolted open, no longer the soft color but a distant dark blue, midnight like her dress and it seemed she held the stars in them with a glossy look. He never saw anything more beautiful. "Yume…" he said in a hushed whisper.

She looked at him strangely, "Sesshoumaru." she answered.

He knelt down and held her closer, afraid that if he let go, she'd vanish. She was no longer fading but he didn't want to take the chance.

She looked at him. "You…remember." it was a statement, not a question. "Now I must go."

"Why?" he looked up, his face in utter terror. She never saw Sesshoumaru lose his cool before. But it was scary when he did.

"You must never know that I am alive, never. I must die again." she looked away as his eyes widened.

"I won't let you." he ground out and she looked at him, quickly.

"But you must. Angels and demons should never know that they can work harmoniously. It is against the will of the Mother."

"No, I am not going to go through another hell because I found a bit more of heaven. It's not happening, Yume. You are not going to die and I am going to smile a lot more because of that fact." he said, almost as an oracle would.

She smiled, warmly. Touching his cheek with her hand, "It was nice to be friends with you again." she kissed him gently and stepped away.

"Yume…" he choked, nearing her again.

A dark aura came from behind her as she looked at him, smiling and yet he knew she was afraid. Damn! He wouldn't let another being hurt her!

"Sesshoumaru, before I go, I must tell you a story." she said quietly and he stopped closing in to her.

"A story?"

She nodded, "It is one of great triumph. Of great loyalty and of friendship." she answered softly.

He stood there, waiting for her to continue.

"When I was tossed before your father and Inuyasha's mother, I was unconscious to an extent." he looked at her strangely, "I heard them. As they say, when you are unconscious, you can hear the ones around you. Know what they say, good or bad. Hopefully good. Your father knew what I was, Sesshoumaru. A fallen angel."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I told the Mother that I did not want to be angelic, I wanted to love. I wanted to be loved and have friends and not just because we had to be nice and caring. I wanted to know what it was like to be a normal being." she laughed a bit, "Normal, it's far from what I would describe." she shook her head, "But abnormalities make you normal." she said and continued, folding her hands in front of her, "He took me in, taught me to be a bit more open, have a heart of pure gold and yet fight for what I felt was right. It was a rule your father always lived by."

He nodded, knowing what she meant. "He loved your mother, and yet he loved Inuyasha's mother, Sesshoumaru. Just because you love one, doesn't mean you can't love another. I love Inuyasha as a brother but you…you are much more." she confided and he felt her pain ooze from her, "Your father loved both of your mothers equally and knew that you would hate Inuyasha for years to come and one day, perhaps you would accept him by knowing the real him. Half is just a part of you. Half is just a part of Inuyasha. You are half of the man your brother is." she said affirmatively and Sesshoumaru knew she was right.

"Your brother has been ridiculed, by demons and humans alike. Even his own brother." she looked away, "I could not feel but his pain. Did you know…" she looked back at him, "He'd ask his mother what a half breed is? Did you know she would cry and he didn't understand when he was younger. She knew what he'd be going through and yet, he didn't. And you…" her face softened to pity, "You of all beings, a demon, shunned him. Your own brother. You're younger brother." she emphasized "younger."

He looked down in shame, "He looked up to you and you brushed him away. He may be a half demon but it isn't anyone's fault because your father and his mother fell in love. The only reason he's your half brother is because you make it that way. He is your brother no matter what and that's never going to change, Sesshoumaru. It never has, never will. You must let go of the hate for his mother and him if you ever want a life where you can love and be loved by another, produce young and everything else that you could possibly want. The important things are not what your brother is, but -who- you and him are." she frowned, "He knows the difference between right and wrong. He knows he loves Kagome. He knows, one day, he'll mate her. But he doesn't want to hurt her. He wants her to come to him one day and tell him that she loves him. Tell him that there is not another that she'd rather be with." she said quietly.

"I do not have that choice. From the day I was cast out of the heavens, I didn't have that choice. I could never fall in love with a demon. And because I did, I will die. But just a simple smile from you and that's all worth it. I know I'll come back." she said affirmatively.

He looked at her strangely, "But…"

"Why?" she ended his speaking by cutting in, "The story is this. A demon cannot know that an angel can help them and die in the process. You must find happiness, you must find love and then if you find out what we are, we die. Demons and angels cannot live in harmony if the demon knows what we are. It is not the will of the Gods."

"I don't give a damn about the will of the Gods." they both looked up to Inuyasha who was overhearing this all. He walked down the steps and glared at the both of them, "You love him, he loves you, yippee for you two. The will of the Gods doesn't make sense. Why can an angel know but a demon not?"

She looked away, "I cannot tell you that."

"Because the angel is pure." Kagome said, overhearing Inuyasha's question. "An angel can distinguish between love and hate, jealousy and lust, killing and living." she said and then looked to Sesshoumaru, "She can stay if someone knew what to say."

"What do you mean?"

Miroku hit him on the head gently with his staff, in full monk attire. "You must say what she needs to hear before she dies off."

"He will not know what to say." Yume said sadly. "He wouldn't. I cannot tell him. No one can. It's a lost cause."

Then he remembered something. The song she sang. Not the one when she was cleaning, but the one that she sang when she died for him.

Flashback

She hadn't died quickly, she suffered in his arms as tears had streamed his face. "Yume, please don't go." he choked on his words.

She had smiled warmly, the smile he'd never forget as she wiped his tears away with one hand, the other severely burnt from the fire magic against her, "Dear Sesshoumaru, do not cry. Remember I will always be around. I will never leave you."

He tried to gain his cool back and held her to him. His friend. His comrade. His love. He couldn't believe it. The revelation had just occurred as she was dying in his arms. "Oh Yume…" he breathed in her hair, "Please don't leave."

"I won't." she said weakly, "I'll stay by your side forever…" she began to sing. He loved when she sang. Her voice was of the heavens…

"Eternity will live on and I'll never leave you ever…" she coughed some, closing her eyes, "I'll care for you and these promises, I'll make come true…" she was fading fast. She tried to shush her to gain her energy a bit more, but she had refused. "I'll be yours forever, and I'll hold you in my heart, protecting you…I'll be sure to make your dreams come true." her eyes fluttered one last time at him as he felt her go limp in his arms.

"YUME!" he refused to leave her side when his father and stepmother found him. He wouldn't let her go. He was distraught and hated everything after her death.

End

That's where he heard the song. Not the exact words but…it's the song of the fallen angels. He knew it! It had to be! He had to think of the song, there is something he missed. It had to be the song.

"Goodbye for a little while, Sesshoumaru. I will return again." she promised as she started to fade.

"No! Yume!" he ran for her and grabbed her arms, "I'll be sure to make your dreams come true." he whispered and her eyes widened as he took possession of her lips.

Sango ran down and tripped, "EEEEEE!" Miroku caught her and looked at her strangely.

"What?" he asked.

"You aren't…groping me?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and then looked at the look Kagome gave him. "What? you're not going to go all Kikyo on me again, are you? You aren't gonna shoot me?"

She smiled and hugged him. "No."

The black aura covered Yume and Sesshoumaru and he refused to let her go. She looked up at him after he ended the kiss, "How…did you know?"

"I didn't." he said truthfully and she looked skeptical, "I winged it."

She laughed as the aura disappeared, throwing her arms around his shoulders. "I love you Sesshoumaru." she whispered.

He took her into his arms, squeezing her tightly, "I'll never let you go again."

"It is the promise you kept." she said silently and he looked at her strangely, "You promised to keep me safe and not let me go when you were young. Since you couldn't protect me back then, you did so now."

"Protect you?" he blinked and tried to remember. "How…"

Flashback

Yume and Sesshoumaru were walking in the forest, talking. "Sesshoumaru, what flower do you like the most?" she asked as the trees were in full bloom.

He loved her smile. It was pure bliss and he had to think of her question a bit. "I suppose the willow." he shrugged.

She laughed, "The willow is not a flower, it is a tree."

Smooth, Sesshoumaru, smooth. He felt like an idiot. "Well it's a nice tree." he said, feeling like an idiot.

She smiled, "Yes it is. Why do you like it so much?"

He stopped by the river and pointed to the branches on one a few feet away, "It looks as if it's crying over one they've lost. I guess, since my mother passed on, the willow has opened my eyes to show me that I'm not the only one that loses whom they love."

She smiled at his words, "You are very wise, Sesshoumaru." she said softly and he looked at her. His eyes weren't cold or harsh as they usually were when anyone else was around. When he was with her, they softened like buttermilk pancakes. Soft and home warming.

"I am only wise because of my experiences." he said.

"And you have had many." she smiled and took his hand. "Come with me. I will show you my world." she said softly.

He nodded, trusting her with everything he was. Everything he never was. Just everything. She started to sing softly as she took him to the water, stepping on it, not in it, on it. He was bewildered.

"When you trust the one you love, you understand there is nothing to be afraid of…" she sang quietly, but he heard the words. He knew what she was doing. She was making sure he knew what she meant.

He walked out on the water with her, a bit unaware that he was walking on it. He looked down and only ripples shown. "Yume?"

She smiled at him, "When you understand there is nothing to fear, you can walk on water…you can fly to new heights, you know your together, even if not tonight…" she sang and wings formed out of her back, through her dress. "Come to me…"

"I am to you." he said, not understanding what she meant.

She let go and he remained on top of the water. She stepped away. "Come to me." it was a test to see if her feelings were returned. In a way, she wished they were because she'd have what she most desired but in a way she didn't because she was afraid of what would happen.

He walked upon the water to her and took her hand. The feeling, mutual. Her heart melted as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

She smiled and walked behind him, holding his arms at the biceps. Her wings started to beat as she flew a bit above the water. His eyes widened. He never knew what it was like to fly. It was unbelievable! How could she do this to him? Make him forget what it was to be noble and unlovable.

They skimmed the water as he started to smile, she neared the waterfall. "Yume…" he said warningly.

"Trust me." she whispered, raising up a bit from him.

"Yume…" he said again "There's a waterfall."

"Isn't it beautiful." she smiled against his ear and dropped him into it.

"Yume!" he had yelled out as she flew down the waterfall. She grabbed his hand and lifted him up into her arms. Laughing, he was still a bit uneasy but she had told him to trust her. He would never doubt her again.

She smiled, "Hearing your laugh is the sweetest bliss of all, Sesshoumaru." she smiled against his cheek and landed on the beach, lowering him down gently.

He was totally lost in the nobility, "That was unbelievable! How did you know you could carry me!" he asked, oblivious to the demons around them.

She knew it, her heart collapsed at it. She smiled though, to not show him her fear, "Your heart is heavy but you are light." she smiled, "You lifted yourself for me when I told you to come to me. I didn't have to worry about carrying you." she smiled and brushed a hand against his face.

He sobered instantly. She knew he knew. He looked around and saw a gang of misfit demons. All with different abilities. He stood in front of her. "Yume, trust me."

She nodded and his face started to change, she grabbed his shirt. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked, a bit terrified.

He transformed into a giant dog, lifting her into the air by his fur. "Sesshoumaru!" she cried and hang on to him.

He growled at the others and drooled on them, the poison seeping into their skin, killing them instantly. He jumped away from the beach, over the waterfall and transformed back into his humanlike self, catching her with ease.

She looked at him, trembling a bit. He took her into her arms, "I will always protect you, Yume."

"They…were going to kill us…" she said, disbelievingly, afraid that she was right.

"Yes. They do not like the fact that I have found happiness and they have not." he answered, "They are my enemies."

"You have so many." she looked at him.

"But if I only have one ally, I will always be stronger." he brushed his hand against her face and she smiled.

End

"You see, you have protected me, you've kept your promise." she knew he was remembering the past.

He smiled at her, "You were the only one that made me laugh. And it was the simplest of all."

"Back then…you didn't know you were in love, did you?" she asked.

"No. I didn't realize it until you were dying." he frowned, "I couldn't help you and it killed me inside."

"It only buried you, Sesshoumaru, you are still the same man I fell in love with."

He relaxed at her sincerity. "Let's go to the Tokyo Tavern." he said after a few moments of silence. "Come on, you guys too." he nodded at Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and even Inuyasha. "Bring Kohaku and Souta, Shippou and I'll grab Rin."

They all cheered and Inuyasha looked at him strangely, "What's with the change of plans?"

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "It is time I set down my pride and accepted you as a true brother." he said and Inuyasha's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru embraced him.

"Ok, enough already!" Inuyasha pushed him back, "Let's just go to dinner and we'll talk about it some other time when the posse ain't looking at me, 'awing' and shit." Inuyasha muttered.

And for his hate, they all awed. He stormed off. "He'll be at the dinner." Kagome said affirmatively. She walked behind him as Miroku and Sango walked side by side up the stairs.

"By the way…" Sesshoumaru looked to Yume.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the gardening." he said softly and she smiled. "My mother would have been proud. I found a green thumb."

She laughed and they walked up the steps to get ready for dinner.

Reviews please

Kage1586

Sheesh, next chappy, dinner, and don't you worry, the story ain't over yet! Promise:-D


	10. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Sweet Dreams

Ch. 10

As she walked in from the hall bathroom, Yume didn't realize that Sesshoumaru had already picked an outfit out for her and Jakken had laid it out on her bed. She walked into her room and saw it, wrinkle free, of course, and mystical.

Of course she knew he didn't know she was Yume from centuries past when he picked it out. But the way it looked, she could almost swear he had a clue. She picked up the dress and walked into the bathroom yet again. When she walked out with the dress on, she noticed a small purse and stilettos. Ok, he had some taste that didn't revolve around modesty and correct posture…or maybe it did, considering heels make the female population stand more upright. Of course, leave it to Sesshoumaru to want posture before all else!

She slipped into the stilettos and grabbed the purse, heading for the hall. She peaked out her door and not a sight of Sesshoumaru. Kagome and Sango wore dresses as well. Kagome gave a low whistle at Yume as she walked out of her room to greet them, opening her black fancy trench coat to reveal her outfit.

"What?" Yume asked, and looked at herself. "Do you think I look alright?"

"Better than alright! You look hot!" Kagome almost sang with glee.

Yume blushed a bit and looked to Sango for her answer, "I totally agree. Sesshoumaru's jaw will hit the floor and his tongue will roll down the stairs!"

Yume giggled and blushed more, "Of course, I don't think he'll like the taste."

"That's alright, he'll get to taste you soon after!" Miroku said from behind the girls as him and Inuyasha walked up.

Inuyasha was about to hit Miroku upside the head and say "yea right, my brother wouldn't lose posture that bad" and then, he saw it. Kagome's dress. Red as his fire rat and low cut in a V, the bottom of the dress was about four inches from her knee and it held her curves right in place. The halter neck made him want to bow down before her and beg for a bone, in any way.

Her hair was in a bun, thrown up tightly and elaborately. It was nice for show, even nicer the sequins she placed randomly in it. Her shoes were opentoed, crimson as her dress and had a heel of about two inches, the heel encased in a strap. Her makeup was the most surprising of all. Her eyelids were a soft hue of red and the lining was silver as his hair. Her lips were red and the mascara and eyeliner were black. In any other's eyes, she would have outdone herself, but Inuyasha felt so proud to stand by her side, even if the makeup wasn't for him.

She smiled at Inuyasha, who was wearing a nice suit, well, it would be a suit if he had a tie, and his top button was done, and his jacket was buckled. His shirt was tucked in, black, so of course he wouldn't wear a tie she thought stupidly to herself. His jacket was as black as the shirt and from there was the slacks and shoes. His shoes, she noticed as well were shined to match the sun's glare. His hair was freshly combed through and almost seemed to have a brighter shine to Kagome. She never saw him more handsome, her heart felt like it would beat itself raw. 'Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing…' she remembered a line from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" and knew exactly what it meant at that moment. (I do not own Disney, I love BATB though…fave…haha)

Miroku looked at Kagome and would have made a comment until he saw Inuyasha's face of pure awe. Sango's face was pure evil as she thought of a way to get the two of them together!

Miroku's gaze drifted to Sango, not just her thighs but her face, her neck, chest, stomach, legs, all the way to her feet. Her hair was parted towards the side, the thicker side had a flowered barrette of miniature white roses to match her cocktail looking dress. It flowed down, the halter thicker than Kagome's and the V a bit higher but not by much. The curves, like Kagome's dress hugged her perfectly as the glittery effect glistened in Miroku's gaze. Her legs were as toned as her arms, being able to lift the boomerang and throw it around as if it didn't even weigh anything. The muscles flexed vaguely so as to still show her feminine.

And Miroku knew she was the most feminine woman he'd ever met. As his gaze shifted to her shoes that were about the same height as Kagome's heel, he noticed the white criss cross pattern on the top of the platform as they buckled on the sides.

Her eyeslids, glistening with a white powder and her eyeliner was a gentle hue of honey brown to match her eyes, while the mascara was as black as Kagome's. her lips had a silent shade of pink, as soft as a light pink carnation. A slight blush was upon her cheek bones.

He looked back up to her as she looked at him strangely. "What?"

He just shook his head slowly. Little did he know that when he was staring her down, she was doing the same thing to him. She noticed his black slacks and shoes that almost matched Inuyasha's, but his shirt was long sleeved and dark blue to match his eyes. He didn't have his jacket on, but folded over his arm in a regal fashion. His hair was still wet from his shower and glistened in her eyes. But that was neither here nor there, she decided before he was done looking at her in the same fashion.

"Nothing." Miroku said quietly, "You just…look so beautiful, Sango." he said, almost in a daze.

Kagome and Inuyasha almost died at a nice comment that was truly heartfelt from him. Sango blushed beneath her blush and brushed a lock behind her ear. Kagome noticed it, she smirked evilly as well, 'I'll get them together tonight!'

"You look mighty dashing yourself, Miroku." Sango said politely, but everyone knew she wanted to say more but embarrassment kept her from mouthing another word.

Rin and Shippou walked out of separate rooms, Rin from her's, Shippou from from another guest room. (They're everywhere!)

Shippou had a nice pair of khakis and a green polo shirt to match his eyes. Brown boots were worn under the slacks and his smirk was undeniable, he knew how good he looked. And he held a small jean jacket in his arms. But nothing prepared him for Rin's little dress that made her look angelic.

It was a pale purple with white lace around the waist, neckline, and hems. Her shoes were white with little silk flowers on the buckles. She smiled, her hair was up in a half bun, the rest of her locks falling down her back and over her shoulders.

The final barrette to keep the bun up was a well set silk rose with tiny silk baby's breaths with white sprayed stems nicely decorated in. The white contrasted nicely with her dark hair.

"Wow." Shippou whispered and got a bit bashful.

"You look handsome, Shippou." Rin smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him down the stairs, "We'll be waiting!" she called back, the two totally unaware of what was going on with the group's emotions, and their childhood hearts.

All of the teenagers, excluding Inuyasha's age difference, were thinking the same things. Will this ruin the friendship? How will tonight end up? Will they get together? Will we get together? What will Sesshoumaru do when he sees Yume!

Suddenly, his door opened and Jakken skittered out and looked at Yume, "Your hair looks nice tonight M'Lady."

She smiled and bowed sweetly to Jakken, "Thank you, M'Lord. Are you not coming tonight?"

Jakken was aghast she called him a lord, let alone almost worded an invitation that he'd be able to come!

"No, I'm afraid not. I have studies to attend to." Jakken bowed quickly to the gang and turned to leave.

"Thank you for the dress and accessories." Yume said kindly.

Jakken looked back and smiled some, "Your mother picked it out." and with that, he scurried into his own office.

"Momma?" Yume was surprised and looked to the others in confusion.

Koto walked out from her room and looked to Yume, "Yes, Yume. You deserve to be happy after everything that…" she tried to keep a calm breeze in her mind but it turned into a tornado of thoughts of what her daughter must have gone through.

Yume smiled and walked to her mom, embracing her, "Don't worry, it's over and Sesshoumaru wouldn't let it happen again Momma. You'll see, everything will be much different now."

The others saw Sesshoumaru walk out from his room and knew he heard everything.

Koto's eyes were closed as she held her daughter, "To not be able to protect you as a mother should, and you being my only child…"

"Shh, momma, it's ok." Yume backed up and dried her mom's tears and smiled, her mother smiling back a bit. "You didn't know."

"But I should have…"

"Mom. You didn't know." Yume kissed her mother's cheek, "So therefore, it is not your fault." she straightened up as her mother wiped her tearstained face, "Sesshoumaru won't let it happen again, Momma, I know he won't."

Koto smiled and nodded and then caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye and then looked to Yume again, "You should be off dear."

"But aren't you coming?" Yume asked hopefully.

"No, I think I'll be here and ponder ideas, read a bit, you know, get to know myself again and where I need to change."

"Momma, you don't need to change for anyone." Yume smiled, "No one does. Change is irregular, it doesn't occur because you want it to, it occurs because change wants to change."

Koto kissed Yume's forehead, "You're so wise, I often wonder if you know more than I will ever assume."

Yume smiled, "Nah, I only know fibbles, I don't know anything at all, just what I think."

"And what you think is much more important than what you know." Koto smiled and hugged Yume once more, "Go have fun, Sesshoumaru and the others are waiting for you." She nodded and walked back into her room.

Yume looked back and saw Sesshoumaru standing there in all his glory. A white pair of slacks and a matching jacket with golden cuffs. The under shirt was black and nicely buttoned. Everything was well ironed, because of course, this is Sesshoumaru!

Yume looked at his hair, not a split hair in sight as it hung past down his back. His bangs were just as perfect. She almost envied his hair. His golden orbs gazed down at her as she took in his height over her own, about a foot or so and his white shoes poked out a bit from the hems of his pants. He walked over to her, extended his arm a bit, "Shall we leave?"

Yume smiled and nodded, placing her arm in his and following the others. "Yume?"

She looked to Kagome in front of them who didn't turn around to see her, because she didn't have to, "Won't you show Sesshoumaru how lovely you look tonight?"

Yume blushed as Sesshoumaru looked at her trench coat, "Yes, this is a bit…heavy." He ran his hand over her jean sleeve.

"Uhm…at Tokyo Tavern." Yume nodded.

"Ok…" Kagome let out a let down sigh.

------

Tokyo Tavern:

The black limo arrived at the fanciest restaurant for miles around. Only the "important" people ever went there unless it was a Monday Morning, and even then it was rare.

Sesshoumaru took off his jacket with the guys and the girls all looked at Yume who was leaving her jacket at the girl's closet. Sesshoumaru tipped the man for him, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou. He turned to Yume to tip the girl who took care of her as he saw her tip the girl before him. "Thank you Ma'am" Yume smiled at the girl who gave a shy smile and bowed, giving her own thanks in return.

Yume turned to Sesshoumaru and almost expected Sango's words to be his reaction how he was looking at her. His eyes flickered quickly to a reddish color as they turned back into gold, no doubt him battling the demon in him.

Yume folded her hands before her, clutching her tiny purse primly. She had a black dress on, to the floor, or what would have been the floor had she not had the lace up stilettos to elevate her just a bit, ohh, about four inches. Her hair, he noticed earlier was done up in an elaborate bun, some of her locks falling around hre face and from the bun dramatically around her scalp. Her face looked more richer with color now that the coat was away from her. Her eyes were rimmed with blue eyeliner that matched her blue highlights. The mascara was jet black to match her true hair color though. She had a natural tint of eyeshadow upon her lids, darker around the outer sides. Her lips held a medium hue of pink and red combined, almost as if she were kissed by a dark pink rose. Glitter shimmered throughout her bun and upon her cheekbones as blush wasn't applied.

The dress though, even though it was black, made him instantly want her. Black and long weren't the parts that caught his eyes, the slit to almost the top of her thigh and the medium cut, baring to his eyes enough cleavage to make any man hot, demon or otherwise.

She turned a bit, "What? You don't like it?" she looked at him over her shoulder as he caught the sight of a spaghetti criss-cross design down to the middle of her back and noticed how the dress swayed perfectly with her shape. Every curve of her body was adored and brought to surface. He tried to find words, he knew he could talk but this was the most difficult thing since her death, "Odd dream."

Yume quirked her head to the side and looked at him strangely, "What?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head quickly, "Let's…go sit down."

Yume shrugged, "Alright." she took his hand and he tightened his grip around hers. His was not used to holding a fragile one besides Rin, but this was not Rin. This was no where close to Rin. Sure, he loved Rin, but Yume, he couldn't just say he loved her, she was everything in any place to him, at any given time.

The others saw his reaction and all stifled laughs and giggles. Rin and Shippou were too young, but somehow they understood what was going on a bit. Rin whispered to Shippou, "When do you think they'll go out?"

Shippou shrugged, "When Sesshoumaru asks, I guess."

Rin smiled, "I'd love to have Yume as a big sister." Shippou smiled at her and nodded.

"That would be cool. We could see her everyday!"

Yume and Sesshoumaru glanced down at the kids strangely, wondering what they were blabbering about. Rin followed Sesshoumaru to the VIP table, where he pulled out her seat for her.

"Thank you." she said quietly as he pushed the seat under her and sat beside her, lost in awe. She picked up the menu, completely unaware of the stares that she got from not only Sesshoumaru but the others.

Inuyasha and Kagome snickered and joked, Miroku and Sango smiled at each other and nodded knowingly. Shippou and Rin were looking at the menu to see what they wanted.

After they ordered and ate, the music began. Shippou stood up, wiping his mouth and hands and looked to Rin, "Wanna dance?"

"Oh…" Rin looked away, "I don't know, I might be too busy."

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, knowing what she meant.

"What do you mean too busy?" Shippou asked sadly.

Yume knew the pain he felt and her shoulders sulked a bit.

"I never learned how to dance being too busy and all…" Rin whispered.

Sesshoumaru frowned. How could he not take enough time to show her even the smallest things?

"It's easy." Shippou promised, "Just go with the music, it's ok if you mess up cause it's just us who knows. No one is gonna look at just us."

Yume smiled warmly, knowing he was right.

Rin smiled to him, "Ok…I guess." she wiped her hands and mouth and put the napkin on her plate and walked on the dance floor with Shippou. They held hands and almost looked like they were playing ring around the rosy in slow motion.

Yume smirked, 'The boy won.' she thought to herself, 'Even when she didn't know how…'

Sesshoumaru watched them and then looked to Miroku and Inuyasha who stood up and held their hands out to their ladies in that night.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and let him lead her to the floor, she put her hands on his shoulders as his hands settled down by her waist. She smiled, "So, do you think Sesshoumaru and Yume will come out here too?"

Inuyasha was lost in a daze when he heard her, "What?"

"You know…Yume…Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh…yea sure." Inuyasha was barely listening to her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Yea?"

She smiled and leaned against his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck. She breathed in, his "Lucky You" cologne smelt perfect to her. He didn't marinate in it, yet it was nice enough to make him smell so good to her. (I do not own Lucky You)

Inuyasha blinked a bit and then pulled Kagome close to him, his arms wrapping around her waist, making them barely a breath's distance away.

Sango followed Miroku as he held out his hands to her. She looked at him strangely as he looked as if they were about to do the waltz. "What are you doing?"

Miroku dropped his hands and gave a short laugh of embarrassment, "Well I figured you didn't want me to grope you so this is the way I figured you wanted to dance."

Sango smiled warmly at him and walked up, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked at her seriously, "Miroku, I don't care. Tonight, I just want to be in your arms."

Miroku wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him as he whispered in her ear, "I don't just want it to be tonight Sango."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, near his neck, "Yea, that would be nice."

Yume looked at the couples and smiled, "Shows friends can find love and not kill their bonds."

Sesshoumaru was standing beside her as she looked up and gasped a bit in surprise at his stealth. "Come Yume." he looked down at her warmly, "We've never danced before." he held out his hand to her.

She took it.

Pulling her up, they walked onto the dance floor and he took one hand in his and the other he set up on his shoulder. His hand held hers as the other wrapped itself around her waist.

She smiled, "You are wearing New York Nights again." she jested.

He nodded, "Yes I am."

"It smells wonderful on you." she admitted.

"Thank you. Shine smells just as well on you." (I do not own Shine, that's property of Avon…actually, I have it. Smells good. :-P )

As they danced, a song by Elton John came on the player. Yume leaned against Sesshoumaru's chest as she relaxed to "Can You Feel The Love Tonight." (do not own that…this is getting to be a pest…)

And for every stanza-

For every phrase-

For every line-

For every word-

For every syllable-

For every breath, love flowed through them all, except the children who didn't know it was happening. The others, there was no mistake.

--------

Reviews Please!

kage1586


	11. Ocean Gyspy

I do not own Inuyasha, I only own Yume and this fic…bleh bleh, disclaimer, yay…

By the Way, Credit to Arrows for suggesting a theme song for Yume. From Blackmore's Night, "Ocean Gypsy." I do not own it…I do own the thoughts that I put into this fic when I put in a few verses from the song…NO this is not a songfic, it will NOT be a fanfic…it's just got good songs in it…

Thanks again Arrows, this chap is for you

Sweet Dreams

Chapter 11

Yume held onto Sesshoumaru as though she never wanted the night to end. And she didn't. He didn't neither. He knew he would give anything to stop the hands of time, but he knew he couldn't argue with the fates neither.

"Ocean Gypsy" turned on and Sesshoumaru pulled her a bit closer, her arms rounding his neck as his held her back gently. She leaned her head against his chest and swayed to the calm melody of the words. Like the song's name, the rhythm went back and forth, as the tide.

"_Tried to take it all away,_

_Learn her freedom... just inside a day,_

_And find her soul to find there fears are laid…"_

"_No one else could know, she stands alone..._

_Sleeping dreams will reach for her,_

_She can not say the words they need,"_

The song reminded her of her stepfather as she clung tighter to Sesshoumaru, remembering the pain she had inflicted on her. How she was caged in until he came into her life. The words that Sesshoumaru had remembered to save her life when all seemed lost…all the memories came crashing back.

Sesshoumaru was thinking of the words as well. And when she pulled him closer, he knew what she was feeling. He would be her armored knight to protect her at all costs. He proved it. She proved it to him. They would never be parted. They couldn't be.

"_Then she met a hollow soul,_

_Filled him with her light and was consoled,_

_She was the moon and he the sun was gold..._

_Eyes were blinded with his light..._

_The sun she gave reflected back the night_

_The moon was waning almost out of sight…"_

They knew it meant that they were completing each other, with every breath. He was lost, she was lost, they were found in each other. They were each other's salvation.

"_Ocean Gypsy of the moon,_

_The sun has made a thousand nights for you to hold…"_

His "Ocean Gypsy" was more of a dream gypsy. He made sure she'd always have anything she wanted. He wanted to give her the world, everything in it and then some.

"_No one noticed when she died"_

No one was there to care for her funeral arrangements back then except Sesshoumaru and his family. His family. Even Inuyasha and his mother, Izayoi. They were worried for him as well…

"_Something gone within her eyes,_

_Her fingers, lifeless, stroked the sand,_

_Her battered soul was lost,_

_She was abandoned…"_

Sesshoumaru had wanted her to stay alive with him. She had sung to him, her last words were for him and he wanted to treasure them. He did. He always would.

But she was alive now, with him. And that's all that mattered. He knew she would never leave his side and she knew he'd never leave hers.

When he found her again, she was torn apart by the cruelty of her stepfather, she had indeed been, abandoned. But not from him. He wouldn't have it, regardless of if he knew it was her or not.

She taught him years ago to look out for ones that were less strong than he was. He would look after those who needed it, help those that preferred it.

He would -not- let another die because he was not there.

"_Silken threads like wings still shine,_

_Wind swept pleasures still make patterns_

_in her lovely hair... so dark and fine…"_

Her locks of hair that swayed from her bun purposely shimmered in the soft candlelight of the restaurant. Her hair was dark, the most beautiful he's ever seen. He, at that moment, wanted to run his hands through her hair but he didn't. It was done up nice.

He didn't realize it was for him fully. She had relaxed in his arms as they swayed back and forth, almost as if she was in a dream.

"_Stands on high beneath the seas, cries no more,_

_her tears have dried…"_

Sesshoumaru had dried her tears, repatched her soul, brought her back to her life again. She stood tall now, with him. He looked in her eyes as he pulled back a bit and off to the side of the dance floor.

She looked at him strangely, "Sesshoumaru? The song is not over yet…"

He pulled a small box out and bowed down upon one knee. She froze at the sight.

Inuyasha and Kagome were the first to see it, "Oh my…" Kagome covered her mouth as Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"Miroku, Sango." he whispered as the song was about to end and they looked over.

Sango smiled hopefully as Miroku looked on impatiently. They wanted to know what was going on. They had a pretty good idea, but they weren't going to say anything.

Yume looked down at him, afraid of what he was doing, and yet anxious to find out. She hoped…

"_Turned to gold…"_

The song was ending as Sesshoumaru took her hand and opened the box, looing up at her.

"Will you marry me?"

-----

Yume was speechless. Part of her was worried if it was too soon. The other part was yelling "HELL YEA! Go on! Accept!"

She chose the later, and nodded, tears streaming, "Yes."

He placed the ring upon her finger, a perfect fit because this was Sesshoumaru of course!

He stood up and placed the box on a nearby table and his hand laid against the nape of her neck, pulling her closer to seal the promise.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He was surprised at her eagerness though was quite pleased.

Saishio Inuyo's, "Love Me With Your Heart," began to be sung. (Inuyasha is her bodyguard, remember? She's made up…I think…haha)

Sung?

Yume looked to the stage and saw a woman with black hair with red and green highlights, spiked in the front and parted in the side much like how Sango's hair was that night.

Yume's eyes bulged, "It's…Inuyo!" she almost fainted as Saishio walked towards them and smiled. In an instrumental part of her song, she spoke off the mic to Yume.

"Seems you accepted, congratulations. I'll be there." she winked and patted Sesshoumaru's arm, "Good pick. I'm sure."

As they watched her, she began to sing again.

"_And if you never saw me, would you know I was there?_

_Would you ever understand what I felt for you?_

_And if you did, would you love me with your heart?"_

The songs picked that night were perfect in every way for them. The night was perfect for them.

------

After they get back home

-------

Yume looked around and then knocked on Jakken's study room. Koto answered the door and smiled, "Why, Yume, did you have a nice night?"

"Mom, yea…I was wondering where you were." Yume smiled back and walked in cautiously.

"It's alright, Jakken and I were reading up on mysticism and fantasy."

Yume blew out a small breath, 'If she only knew…'

Yume looked to Jakken in his black robe, it was quite a change from the brown. She smiled and bowed to Jakken politely, "How are you fairing tonight Jakken?"

He looked up and smirked, "Pretty well, and you M'Lady?"

She shrugged, "I've been having a great night."

"Did you accept?" Koto asked.

Yume paled, "Huh?"

Koto grinned, "The engagement, didn't you know Sesshoumaru asked if he could ask you?"

Yume blushed, "Er, yea I did…"

"That's wonderful, he seemed very anxious to know what you would say." Koto hugged her daughter, "I'm glad for you. We should start looking at wedding ideas and churches tomorrow morning!"

Jakken stifled a cough. Yume got the hint. Demon. Church. Hmm…or not! "How about we get it done in the gardens? Sesshoumaru really likes the garden…"

Koto smiled, "You're always thinking of others before yourself, alright. It's up to you two anyway. But your dress is a must!"

Yume smiled, "Yea I know mom." she hugged her again and bid them both a good night.

She walked to Sesshoumaru's room and knocked. "Come in." he called from inside. She stepped inside and closed the door silently and stepped closer to his fidgetting noises.

She rounded his closet corner and saw him contemplating a pair of pajamas. "You know, you could just go commando." she jested and he looked at her stoically.

"You find this humorous?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yea just like the ink pen."

"The ink pen? What ink pen?" he wondered.

"Never mind." she kept that thought to herself and smiled and then pointed to the black silk pajamas with golden engravings of his name in it. He looked at her strangely. "It looks more comfortable."

"Then going commando?" he asked.

"Well no, but you were trying to figure out which one to wear, that's the point in holding the two of them."

He nodded, "Odd dream." he shook his head and set the other back and walked into his bathroom, closing the door.

Even if she did accept the proposal, he was still a gentleman, not forcing her into anything. Not making her feel uncomfortable in any way. Damn! What a find! She grinned and looked at his shelf.

She walked up and saw pictures of centuries past. There was him and his father, standing regal as ever. And there was him and his father with who appeared to be his mother, a pure bred dog demon as well, no wonder his blood was so royal.

She then looked at a few that surprised her. There was a picture of Inuyasha and Izayoi. She smiled as she saw Sesshoumaru pulling on Inuyasha's ears as Sesshoumaru's hair was being pulled by Inuyasha's small hands in another. Brothers. Then there was the familiar picture of her and Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru found in the album. She smiled warmly, he didn't hate her for concealing it at all.

He came out of the bathroom, his bare feet baring out from beneath his pants. She looked at him and smiled, "Hi."

He smirked, "Hello." he neared her and kissed her forehead.

"Sesshoumaru?" he looked down into her eyes, "Since we're gonna get married, do we sleep in the same room on a regular basis and do we show affections more and…?"

He smirked and kissed her gently, step by step he led her to the seat of his bed and knelt beside her, taking her hands in his.

"It's up to you, Yume. I'm not going to pursue anything."

She smiled warmly, "Thank you."

He smiled back and kissed her hands a couple of times and stood up and moved to the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" she looked to him and stood up.

He looked back at her strangely, "I'm going to bed?"

She blushed, "Oh, hey I'm going to get my pjs and come back, ok?"

He neared her and smiled, "You could go commando."

"Uhm…" she edged back some and he smiled as she relaxed.

"Or you could get your clothes and I'll wait."

She smiled, "Thanks." she kissed him gently and went to go get her clothes.

----

Back in Sesshoumaru's Room when she's dressed

----

He watched her with her white tank top and gray pants as she climbed in to bed with him. Her hair was down and damp from a quick shower.

She laid down as he covered her up and draped his arm around her stomach and the other laid under neck as she snuggled up in front of him.

The way she moved, grinded against him and he began to react. Smirking, he whispered in her ear, "Yume, you might not want to get me riled up."

She stopped and frowned, "sorry."

He kissed her hair and tightened his grip on her.

She began to drift to sleep, in perfect paradise.

For what was life without sharing the same bed with the one you love?

Knowing they won't let you go, even if the fates forbade the love connection you both felt for each other?

It was perfect. They both had fought for their happiness and had been awarded so much more.

She drifted into slumber. Not that she knew of it, but nightmares were a thing of the past in Sesshoumaru's arms. She didn't scream, kick, try to wake herself up. She'd rather be sleeping in a way…and then again, not because that would mean she couldn't see Sesshoumaru's face in her own eyes again, only in her dreams.

Oh, and what sweet dreams they were.

----

Sesshoumaru held her until she started breathing calmly, knowing she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled against her hair and vowed to keep any nightmare away from her dreams.

She deserved so much more, he planned to give it to her.

She'd shown him how to love time and time again, he'd never live up to what he owed her in his heart. But in a way, he didn't think she'd take it even if he tried.

He was truly happy. Breathing the Rosemary in her hair, he drifted himself into slumber as well.

Loving the only one who ever caught his eye.

His soul.

His heart.

-----

The Next Morning

-----

-FLASH-

"Ow!"

"Oomph!"

Those were the things that happened right before Sesshoumaru's and Yume's eyes came back into focus at Miroku with a camera and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango behind him.

Yume blinked a few times and then threw a pillow at Miroku, "Get out!"

Sesshoumaru stood up and stalked over towards them. The rest pushed Miroku towards Sesshoumaru as they ran.

"Uhm…" Miroku could only make incoherent sounds as Sesshoumaru hung him outside the window as he crawled into bed with Yume again.

They fell asleep to the sound of Miroku getting attacked by squirrels. Again. (happens a lot!)

-----

Later That Day

-----

Yume awoke with Sesshoumaru holding her. She knew he was awake. "How long have you been up?"

"Lost track of time after the first hour." he shrugged.

She smiled and leaned against him, "Did you ever get Miroku?"

"No." he gave an evil grin as she got up quickly to see if the boy was dead yet. She laughed when she saw a squirrel hitting on Miroku. Brushing back it's fur and all, batting eyes.

Sesshoumaru was quite amused by it as well, he called to the squirrel, "Tough luck, he's a monk."

The squirrel seemed to understand and attacked Miroku, jumped off, did a polite bow and scurried off.


End file.
